Las aventuras de una chica-halcón, un pelirrojo y un espadachín gótico
by beartes
Summary: Cuando Falcon Mihawk se alistó en la tripulación de Gol D. Roger nunca previó las aventuras que correría junto con un alocado Shanks y un sobre protector Cetrero Fantasmal. Si a eso le sumas nueces de belcebú, naufragios, ejecuciones y una nueva tripulación llena de bichos raros, la vida de esta heroína merece ser recogida. Libertades "historicas", ShanksxOC (lento) MihawkxOC?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Cuándo seas el mejor espadachín del mundo me seguirás queriendo?

Dracule Mihawk dejó de mover su espada a media kata. Parpadeó. Una, dos veces. Se giró hacia su pequeña hermana de nueve años.

Unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada, interrogantes, confusos y algo asustados. Bueno, si no eras un Mihawk lo único que verías sería unos ojos afilados e intimidantes, que atravesaban tu alma, que te analizaban como un halcón. No correspondía con la mirada propia de una niña pequeña, por lo que su hermana no tenía muchos amigos. Bueno, no tenía ninguno en este pueblo perdido en algún lugar del Azul Norte.

-No digas estupideces

Le contestó simplemente el joven de 15 años. Continuó con su kata como si no hubiera sido interrumpido. Intentó ignorar la sonrisa radiante de su hermanita, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron de tal manera que pasaron a ser como oro liquido. Intentó luchar contra la sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios

Suspiró.

Dejó de mover su espada, un viejo y destartalado insulto a las espadas, pero no podía permitirse otra cosa. Las cosas ya estaban bastante duras. Su madre murió cuando su hermana sólo tenía tres años y su padre se dedicó a ahogar en alcohol sus penas. Eso dejó al pequeño Dracule como cabeza de familia con tan sólo nueve años. Se hubiera ido de esa isla del diablo, con su padre idiota y los vecinos cotillas, pesados e insufribles.

Pero no podía dejar sola a Fal.

Era su hermanita pequeña, a quien más quería en el mundo. Claro que eso no se lo diría a nadie nunca. Él era su protector, su héroe, su modelo a seguir.

Pero ella era su ancla, lo que le impedía seguir con su sueño, lo que siempre le había mantenido en la isla, lo que no le dejaba volar como el halcón que era. Él lo sabía, lo supo desde que la vio recién nacida, desde que su madre la llamó Falcon y ella abrió los ojos, tan iguales a los suyos.

Y ella también lo sabía. Sabía que su hermano quería irse, quería cumplir su sueño. Quería ser el mejor. Y sabía que lo conseguiría.

La pequeña Falcon se odiaba a si misma, tan intensamente como podía odiar una niña de nueve años. Por su culpa era que su hermano no había navegado ya en busca de su sueño.

-Ya soy mayor- Dijo Falcon

Dracule la miró con algo de diversión. ¿Mayor? Si era una mocosa que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Hizo un sonido para que supiera que estaba escuchando. Falcon entrecerró los ojos al ver la burla en las orbes amarillas de su hermano

-¡Es cierto! Ya soy mayor- Dijo resoplando y pisoteando el suelo.- Soy prefectamente inpedentiente.- A lo que el Mihawk mayor sólo alzó la ceja

-¿Prefectamente inpedentiente?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico. Que su hermana no cogió o decidió ignorar. Ésta solo asintió, con una expresión solemne en el rostro.

-Así que ya puedes irte a surcar los Nueve mares y ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.-Finalizó triunfalmente, segura de que había convencido a su hermano

Este la miró fijamente. Con la misma mirada que años después poblaría las pesadillas de sus enemigos. Su hermana no se inmutó. Le contestó con la misma mirada, pero con un toque de cabezonería y determinación que no estaba presente en la mirada del mayor

Estuvieron de esa manera durante varios minutos. Ninguna expresión facial que revelara lo que pasaba por sus mentes. No parpadearon. Los ojos de la menor empezaron a picarle y ponerse rojos, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Que no era muy bien.

Con un gritito de frustración comenzó a parpadear y frotarse los ojos como una loca. Dracule no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas. Se acercó a su hermana que le miraba reprochándole que se hubiera reído de ella y le revolvió el pelo, tan idéntico al suyo

-Mocosa, de mi presencia no te podrás librar.- Le dijo juguetonamente

-¡Pero no es justo!- Le gritó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía si eran por no haber parpadeado, por frotarse los ojos o por otra cosa.- Por mi culpa no sigues tu sueño, porque me tienes que cuidar. Ya tengo nueve años. ¡Soy mayor! ¡No te necesito! ¡Puedes irte y dejarme sola!

Dracule se agachó, hasta quedar al mismo nivel que su hermanita. Sus ojos ahora estaban completamente serios.

-Me iré cuando no dependas de mí. Si me vences, mi estancia ya no será necesaria.

La boca de Falcon se abrió y cerró varias veces. ¡Pero su hermano era súper fuerte! ¡El más fuerte en toda la isla! Entrecerró los ojos. Era malvado ese hermano suyo ¡Lo hacía aposta! Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en su contra.

Sonrió traviesamente. No tener posibilidades. Bah, tonterías. Si no hay forma de que le pueda ganar se inventaría ella una. Además… Nunca la había dicho en qué le tenía que derrotar.

-¡Ya soy mejor que tú!- Le señaló decidida

-¿Desde cuándo?- Le contestó Dracule, haciéndose el indiferente. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por saber con que ocurrencia le salía aquella hermana loca que tenía

-OIII, sin burlas- Le dijo inflando los cachetes. A Mihawk se le derritió un poco el corazón al ver esa expresión tan adorable. Pero eso nunca, jamás, nunca de los jamás jamases de toda su vida incluyendo bajo toda clase de torturas, lo admitiría.- Mis galletas están mil veces más ricas que las tuyas. Soy mejor que tu en el fino arte de hacer galletas

Si Dracule Mihawk fuera otra persona se habría caído al suelo de la impresión. Pero como caerse al suelo es muy poco digno, Dracule se mantuvo de pie. Pero con la gotita de su nuca no pudo hacer nada. Ya conseguiría la fachada de hombre de hielo con los años.

-¿Hacer galletas?

-Sí, mis galletas de chocolate son mejores que las tuyas. Te he vencido. Ahora vete a los Nueve Mares que yo ya soy prefectamente inpedentiente.

-Primero es perfectamente independiente. Segundo, hay Siete Mares, no Nueve. Y tus galletas no son mejores que las mías. Eran saladas y en vez de harina pusiste detergente.

-Tch, Tch, detalles, detalles.- Le contesto la pequeña Mihawk restándole importancia al asunto.- Además tus galletas estaban tan malas, pero que taaaaaaaaan malas que ni el hombre más valiente en el mundo mundial las comería

-Porque te las comiste tu todas

-¡No juzgues a una niña hambrienta!

-¿Qué niña? Yo sólo veo a una mocosa

-Pues entonces mírame a mi en vez de al espejo

-Fal, estamos en un bosque, no hay espejos

-… ¡Aún así soy mejor que tú!

-No, no lo eres

-¡Sí que lo soy!

-Siento discernir

-Sí que lo so- ¿¡EEHHH!?

-¿Mmm?

-QUE YO NO TE INDULTO

-…..

-…..

El futuro espadachín negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y comenzó la vuelta a casa. Se paró al ver que su hermana no le seguía. La vio mirar fijamente a su "espada". Luego observó los árboles llenos de cortes limpios, pero poco profundos con una expresión pensativa. Intentó coger la espada, pero era muy pesada para ella, así que cogió una rama del árbol más cercano, le quitó las hojas, quedándose con un palo limpio y firme.

Comenzó a hacer las katas que le había visto hacer tantas veces a su hermano. Tropezaba continuamente con sus pies, pero no se rendía. Con una mirada llena de ternura Dracule empezó a corregir las posiciones que tenía su pequeña hermana. Se quedaron en aquel claro durante horas, entrenando.

.

.

.

_Dos años después…_

Un barco enorme llegó al pueblo de los hermanos Mihawk. La bandera era una calavera con dos largos bigotes. La gente del pueblo estaba atemorizada, ¡eran piratas! Corrieron a sus casas, escondieron sus joyas y demás cosas valiosas, se escondieron. Todos menos una niña de once años, que estaba en el puerto mirando fijamente a los piratas.

-BUAHAHAHAHAHA, Hemos llegado a tierra. ¡HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!-Se oyó decir al capitán, un hombre alto, con un gran bigote

-¡Con Sake!-Dijo un chico pelirrojo de unos catorce años a su lado

-¿Y si hay enemigos?-Preguntó un chaval asustado

-Pues alguien morirá-se oyó decir a un hombre con arpones en la espalda

-¿QUEEE? ¿QUIEEEN?-Contestó el mismo joven de antes, que tenía una gran narizota

-Tú, si te sigues quejando

-PERSONA, PERSONA-Exclamó alegremente el capitán señalando a la pequeña Falcon Mihawk. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándola, esperando que diga algo. La niña, que por su pelo corto y ropa parecía un chico, les contestó con una mirada característica de su familia.

-Hola-Dijo el joven pelirrojo.-Me llamo Shanks. ¿Tenéis sake?

La pequeña Mihawk le ignoró, eligiendo mirar fijamente a un hombre rubio y serio, asumiendo que él era el que estaba al mando

-Oi, es de mala educación ignorar.- Le dijo el hombre del bigote. Posó su mirada sobre él, pero siguió callada

-Niño, ¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó el narizotas. Fue ignorado olímpicamente. La niña siguió con sus ojos amarillos puestos sobre el hombre bigotudo. Era muy extraño. A simple vista parecía un idiota, pero Falcon sabía que había más en ese hombre de lo que parecía. Algo se lo decía. Su hermano le había dicho, antes de empezar su viaje hace meses, que siempre hiciera caso a sus instintos. El hombre rubio y serio no tenía bigote. El hombre raro sí, como la bandera pirata.

Por lo que ese era el capitán. El otro hombre sería seguramente el primer oficial o algo. Le alzó una ceja interrogante al capitán. Este sólo rompió a reír

-¡Vaya con el renacuajo! Buahahahahaha

-Eeee-Dijeron los dos jóvenes confundidos. ¡Si no había dicho nada! No había quien entendiera al capitán. Quien, por cierto, estaba teniendo un duelo de miradas con el niño maleducado. Seguramente es un vagabundo, pensaban ambos grumetes, con esas pintas desarregladas y esas piernas y brazos tan pequeños y huesudos… era normal que pensaran eso.

-Te reto.- Dijo finalmente Falcon. Su voz era aguda y dulce, inocente incluso, pero había firmeza en sus palabras. Sacó una rama, firme, fina y alargada, de entre los harapos que llevaba como ropa. El capitán sólo rió más fuerte

-¿Y por qué iba a aceptar? –Le pregunto divertido

-Porque sí.- Le contestó.

-Yo no lucho contra niños insolentes.-Contestó el capitán seriamente.

-Y yo no lucho contra idiotas, pero aquí estoy.-Le contestó Falcon sin inmutarse. Una vena apareció en el temple del capitán

-¿Idiota?

-Tampoco suelo luchar contra sordos. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a capitán con tantas discapacidades?-La vena de la frente del capitán comenzó a palpitar. Algunos hombres de la tripulación tuvieron que contener la risa, sin mucho éxito

-Mira renacuajo…-Comenzó en un tono bajo y amenazante el capitán. Hubiera puesto a muchos hombres de rodillas pero Mihawk no se inmutó.

-Tienes toda mi atención.-Contesto en un tono sarcástico la pequeña. Y es que tenía un plan.

-Yo no ganó nada en un duelo contra ti. Y tú pierdes la vida

-Si niño, mejor vete a casa a jugar con espadas de madera, no podrás vencer ni en sueños a mi capitán.- Interrumpió el pelirrojo

-¡Gol D. Roger es el hombre más fuerte del mundo!-Prosiguió el narizotas. La niña giró la cabeza hacia un lado

-¿Quién?

-Yo, Gol D. Roger, el pirata más intrépido, más aventurero, más poderoso y más apuesto de los Siete Mares.-Dijo el capitán poniendo una pose heroica con un pie en la popa del barco. La niña, inmune a sus encantos, preguntó curiosa

-¿Qué significa la D?

-Eeeeh….esto… pues la D significa… ¿Duro de matar?

-¿Descerebrado?

-¿Discapacitado?

-¿Desorientado?

La tripulación comenzó a dar nombres a la D, todos de ellos insultos. A Falcon le apareció una gotita en la cabeza

-YA OS VALE- Grita Roger con una vena gigantesca en la frente

-¿Qué clase de persona no sabe su nombre completo?- Pregunta retóricamente la pequeña

-Él.- Dice la tripulación al unísono señalando al capitán, que esta en su propia nube de depresión musitando cosas sobre traidores y renacuajos insolentes

-¿Y que clase de idiota le elige como capitán?

-Nosotros.-Suspiran derrotados. Todos se encogen en nubes de depresión, menos el pelirrojo. Dicho joven se queda mirando a Falcon con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-No lo he dicho.

-….

-….

-¿Y no vas a decirlo?

-…

-…

-…No.

-¿Pooooooor?-Dijo haciendo un puchero

-No me gustas

-¿Pooooor?

Falcon Mihawk le ignoró en favor de su capitán.

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunta/exige al bigotudo

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? Me batiré en duelo contra ti en unos años, cuando seas más alto que mi rodilla

-Te llego a la cadera

A lo que Roger se baja apresurado de su gran barco para ver si era verdad

-No… Yo diría a media pantorrilla

-Sigue siendo más alto que la rodilla. Estúpido

-Renacuajo

-Descerebrado

-Enano

-Idiota

-Pequeño saltamontes

-Tonto del culo

-Renacuajo

-… No te sabes más insultos ¿no?

-Es que me quitas los buenos…

-Niño, deja de jugar y dinos donde podemos coger provisiones, que no tenemos todo el día.- Dijo el hombre serio y rubio, hablando por primera vez. Falcon le miró fríamente.

-Os daré lo que pedís si me vencéis

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH Este renacuajo si que es cabezota-Dijo Roger

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Tch, capitán déjale que se bata con uno de los grumetes.-Dijo el hombre de los arpones. Tenía el labio inferior de un tamaño descomunal y un sombrero ridículo sobre la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Renacuajo, elige a tu oponente

-Tú

-Yo no valgo.-Dijo con un puchero que quedaba ridículo debajo de su bigote

-El hombre rubio

-Tch, niño, sigue soñando.-Le contestó el primer oficial del barco

-Oh, pero no estoy soñando

-Era una expresión ¿Eres retrasado o algo?- La preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Buscas a tu tripulación entre idiotas o que estéis todos en un mismo barco es una casualidad?-Interrogó Falcon al capitán

-Mmm…-Contestó Roger con una expresión pensativa.-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-No os preocupéis más.-Interrumpió el chaval de la gran nariz roja y pelo azul.-EL GRAN BUGGY DERROTARÁ A ESTA AMENAZA PARA LA SEGURIDAD DEL BARCO

-Es un mocoso de no más de nueve años…-Se oyó decir a algunos tripulantes con una gotita en la nuca

-Tengo ONCE años, que lo sepáis.

-En tal caso a lo mejor te queda un poco grande ¿Eh narizotas?

-CALLATE ESTÚPIDO PELIRROJO

-NO ME DA LA GANA

-O TE CALLAS O TE CALLO

-VEN AQUÍ SI TE ATREVES

-AHORA VERÁS IDIOTA

**BONK**

-Niños, comportaos.-Dijo el hombre rubio tras haberles dado dos mamporros en la cabeza

-Hai, Rayleigh-sensei…-Murmuraron masajeándose los chichones recién formados

-Bueno niño, ya tienes tu oponente.-Dice Rayleigh lanzando a Falcon un confundido Buggy. Calló a sus pies.-Empezad el duelo cuando queráis. Yo me voy a buscar un bar

-OII COMIDA-Exclama Roger para seguirle inmediatamente después. Poco después los únicos que quedan en el puerto son Falcon, Buggy y el tipo del arpón y los sombreros

-Buggy, tengo hambre y sed. Acaba con esto rápido. Sin heridas graves.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que el payaso va a ganar?-Le pregunta Falcon burlona

-Eso es porque Crocus, como el resto de mi tripulación, conoce de mi gran poder y técnica. Sólo el poder de mi capitán, Gol D. Roger, me supera.

-Porque eres un piltrafilla.-Contestó Crocus pasando por alto todo lo que había dicho Buggy.- Grumete, no mientas tanto o esa gran narizota gorda y roja que tienes va a aumentar de tamaño

-¿Me va a crecer la nariz si miento?-Preguntó Buggy, algo temeroso ante la idea

-No, te va a crecer del tortazo que te voy a dar si no empiezas ya este maldito duelo.- Buggy tragó saliva, sus nakamas eran tan agresivos en ocasiones…

Sacó su sable, analizando a su oponente. Quien estaba mirando las nubes completamente ajeno a la situación. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de la rabia. Peor para el vagabundo ese, si esta distraído será más fácil derrotarle. Se lanzó con una estocada grande

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el niño le había bloqueado, sin esfuerzo aparente, con ese trozo de madera fino que usaba como espada. Falcon le lanzó una mirada aburrida, burlona incluso. Le dio una patada en la espinilla y aprovechando el desequilibrio le empujo hacia atrás y le quitó la espada. Buggy cayó al suelo desarmado y desconcertado. Estaba tan asombrado ante el desenlace de la pelea que cuando su espada vino a rematarle la esquivo demasiado tarde. La espada le cortó la mano

La mano de Buggy se cayó al suelo, separada de su cuerpo. Tres miradas asombradas se enfocaron sobre la mano. No estaba sangrando

….

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MI MANOOOOO.-Gritó Buggy corriendo en círculos apretándose el muñón que tenía por muñeca

-…No hay sangre.-Dijo extrañado Crocus.

-¿Esto significa que he ganado?-Preguntó Mihawk

-TÚ-La señaló con el dedo muy enfadado Buggy.-VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO

Buggy se abalanzó sobre la niña, que se movió esquivándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Dicha niña se agacho y cogió la mano de Buggy

-Esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida…

-No habrás salido mucho en ese caso.-Le contesta tranquilamente Crocus. Sí, era el medico del barco. Su nakama acababa de perder la mano y había anomalías médicas. Y no, no había movido ni un dedo ni parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando surcas todos los mares buscando los lugares más inhóspitos como pirata queda poco que te pueda sorprender.

-¿¡CÓMO PODEIS ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS!?-Exclamó Buggy con los ojos blancos, dientes afilados y emitiendo un aura demoniaca.- Y DEVUELVEME MI MANO.-Con lo que se la quitó a Falcon bruscamente. Se quedó mirando la mano, el brazo amputado, la mano.-Bueno, a ver si encaja.-Con lo que se la colocó en el brazo amputado. La mano se juntó con el brazo rápidamente, nadie podría decir que hace unos segundos estaba amputado

-Ah…Así que esa es la habilidad de la nuez de belcebú que te comiste

-¿Nuez de Belcebú?-Pregunto Falcon, confusa.

Ambos personajes ignoraron a Buggy que estaba corriendo en círculos agarrándose la mano diciendo que cómo la había echado de menos, que nunca más se separaría de su mano….También ignoraron las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro como cascadas.

-Son unas frutas originarias del Grand Line. Si las comes te otorgan unas habilidades especiales. El lado negativo es que una vez que las comes nunca más podrás nadar.

-Ahh

Buggy seguía corriendo de un lado a otro de la emoción

-Entonces…Para vencer a este tipo lo único que tengo que hacer es tirarle al mar ¿No?

-Sí

-Pues que aburrido

-Sí

-Tendrías que haberme dejado luchar con el capitán

-No

-Pues con Rayloquesea

-No

-¿Contigo?

-Sí claro.-Contestó el pirata con evidente sarcasmo

-Tienes razón. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme

-Y tú no reconoces el sarcasmo ni aunque venga y te muerda en el culo

-Crocus.-Interrumpió Buggy.- ¿Entonces mi poder es poder separarme en cachitos?

-Básicamente

-QUE GUAY-Exclamó el pirata de catorce años

-Pues a mi me parece muy penoso. Podrías ser un buen espía, pero tu gran narizota llama demasiado la atención como para considerarla una opción viable.

-CALLATE VAGABUNDO

-Podrías abrir un circo. Serías el payaso que hace malabares con las manos separadas del cuerpo

-TE VOY A CERRAR ESA BOCAZA

Y así fue como Buggy atacó, Buggy tropezó, Buggy calló al mar y Crocus le fue a salvar.

-¿Y el niño?-Se preguntó en alto el doctor. Luego se encogió de hombros, con lo que el narizota que tenía sobre uno se dio un gran golpe con su espalda, dejándole K.O. y con un gran chichón

_En el único bar del pueblo_

El resto de la tripulación de Gol D. Roger se encontraba reunida en un pequeño bar del solitario pueblo, eran servidos por una joven de pelo rubio ceniciento temblorosa, obviamente asustada de ellos, ya que eran piratas.

Las estruendosas risas de los piratas resonaban en el pequeño establecimiento. La comida desaparecía a volúmenes preocupantes y la antes desmesurada bebida se estaba acabando.

Se abrieron las puertas del bar, haciendo un efecto de contraluz. Una niña, que bien podría haber sido un niño, entró. Tenía el pelo negro corto y desordenado, el flequillo largo y desigual que le tapaba los ojos, la cara sucia y la ropa llena de arañazos y agujeros.

Fue al lado del hombre más ruidoso de todos, que en esos momentos comía como un aspirador a máxima potencia. Hasta hacía ruidos similares a una morsa ahogandose al tragar. Se sentó a su lado.

El hombre fue indiferente a su presencia hasta que una mano huesuda fue a coger algo del plato.

Gol D. Roger era un hombre de carácter amigable. Sólo dos cosas conseguían sacarle fuera de sus casillas: que dañaran a sus amigos y que le robaran comida.

Falcon Mihawk nunca supo lo que le vino encima. En un momento iba a comer un trozo suculento de pollo. Al siguiente se encontraba volando por todo el bar. Se habría chocado con la pared si no llega a ser por Rayleigh, que la cogió cuando su cara estaba a meros centímetros de la superficie de madera

-Un consejo mocoso, nunca robes la comida de un D. Las cosas no acabaran bien.

La pequeña Mihawk sólo parpadeó, aturdida. Posó sus ojos amarillos sobre la camarera, que estaba azul tras ver como la habían tirado por medio bar. Se soltó del amarre del primero de a bordo y se dirigió hacia la joven

-Rue-Llamó

-¡Falcon!-Susurró-gritó la camarera. La expresión de terror no dejó nunca su cara

-No te preocupes, no son fuertes. Ya he derrotado a uno de su tripulación. –Le contestó hablando bastante alto. Los piratas dejaron de moverse. Menos el capitán que seguía comiendo

-¿Has derrotado al narizotas?-Le preguntó Shanks. Falcon le analizó con la mirada, parecía sorprendido, pero no especialmente preocupado. Alzó una ceja interrogante

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

-Nah, tal vez mañana si no tengo resaca. Ahora estoy de fiesta

A lo que la tripulación rió a su alrededor. Falcon le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Era tan despreocupado, tan… idiota. Pero al mismo tiempo parecía feliz. Amigable, sonriente. Falcon nunca había conocido a alguien así. Y ahora estaba rodeada de una tripulación pirata que se preocupaba más en hacer fiestas que en buscar tesoros.

Falcon no pensaba que fuera a encontrar otros piratas de tan buena disposición. Ya no le interesaba retarles, tenía que irse con ellos. Al fin y al cabo si se quedaba Dracule volvería. Tenía que irse de la isla. El titulo del futuro mejor espadachín del mundo contaba con ello

Falcon se acercó al capitán, que había terminado de comer y la estaba observando con una mirada inescrutable. Si no llega a ser por su hermano se habría sentido realmente incomoda. Se sentó a su lado.

-Gol D. Roger-Le llamó

-Renacuajo

-Quiero unirme a tu tripulación.-Le dijo mirándole fija y seriamente en los ojos. La mandíbula cerrada en determinación, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta

-No.-Contestó simplemente, sin perder contacto visual

-A lo mejor lo he dicho mal. Me voy a unir a tu tripulación-Le respondió sin pestañear ante la negativa de Roger. Sus ojos parecieron brillar en desafío

-No.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso

-Y yo no te estoy dejando poner un pie en mi barco

-Pues andaré con las manos

-Esas tampoco pueden estar en mi barco

-Usaré los codos, las rodillas, la cabeza. Pero cuando salgas de esta isla tendrás un tripulante más en tu barco

-No.

-Escúchame bien estúpido, yo voy a ir en ese barco. Lo prometo

-No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir renacuajo

-Y no lo he hecho.

El bar estaba en completo silencio. Todos escuchaban la conversación entre el niño y el capitán, asombrados de la determinación del infante. Los piratas miraron asombrados al capitán. No era propio de él tratar tan fríamente a desconocidos, mucho menos a niños.

Rue estaba atemorizada. Los piratas no parecían malas personas. Maleducados, malolientes, ruidosos y molestos, pero no malos. Sin embargo seguían siendo piratas. No es aconsejable ponerles de mal humor. Al fin y al cabo los piratas son famosos por no tener escrupulos.

Y la pequeña Falcon, la misma niña que venía a su casa con moratones que decía que eran de entrenar y que no se lo dijera a su hermano. La misma niña que siempre le pedía vendas y demás utensilios de primeros auxilios porque su hermano se había hecho daño, porque su padre se había caído por las escaleras. La misma niña que le decía que se lo pagaría luego, aunque no tuviera nada y ambas lo supieran

Rue la había visto crecer. No eran cercanas, ella sólo era la única vecina que no pedía explicaciones por las heridas que tenía y que de vez en cuando le dejaba una que otra venda. Muchas veces, cuando el bar estaba demasiado lleno y Rue no daba a vasto, Falcon aparecía en la puerta y comenzaba a ayudarla en lo que podía. Era una buena niña. Rue estaba temía por ella

-Viejo estúpido, ¿qué tengo que hacer para subir a ese maldito barco?-Oyó decir a Falcon

-Da igual lo que hagas-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.-No vas a ser parte de mi tripulación de todas formas

-Sí

-¿Admites la derrota entonces?-Roger parecía decepcionado. Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido así que Falcon no le dio importancia

-ESO NUNCA-Le gritó levantándose sobre su silla. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura que los del futuro rey de los piratas.- VOY A IRME EN ESE BARCO Y NI TÚ NI NADIE PODRÁ IMPEDIRMELO. HE VENCIDO AL PAYASO NARIZOTAS, NO SOY UNA NIÑITA INDEFENSA, SOY FUERTE Y VOY A SALIR A LA MAR EN TU BARCO TE GUSTE O NO VIEJO ESTÚPIDO.-La niña salió del bar de un portazo

…

-BUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA-Comenzó a desternillarse de risa el capitán, seguido de toda su tripulación. Los piratas continuaron bebiendo y festejando como si no hubiera sucedido nada. En algún momento de la noche, Shanks creyó ver a su capitán con una expresión pensativa y seria. Pero seguramente vería mal por el alcohol en vena que llevaba. Tenía que acostumbrarse a beber rápidamente o nunca oiría el final de las burlas de su tripulación por cogérsela tan rápidamente. Dos cubatas y ya tenía nauseas… Eso cambiará en los próximos años, se juraba a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

Mientras los piratas estaban bebiendo, bailando y comiendo en el bar, una pequeña sombra se acercaba rápidamente al barco. Buggy estaba de guardia, como castigo por el haber sido derrotado por un niño de once años. Se encontraba maldiciendo en alto a Crocus por haberle dejado atrás y al niño estúpido ese que creía que le había vencido por un golpe de suerte. Como le pillara de nuevo Buggy iba a ponerle la nariz más hinchada que la suya. Y tal vez un ojo morado. O los dos. No le rompería nada porque es un niño, y aunque Buggy sea un pirata mavado, de lo mejorcito que hay, no va por ahí rompiendo brazos a niños porque sean molestos.

La sombra, no más grande que un saco de patatas, estaba ya casi encima del barco. Rápidamente el desconocido se pego al caso del barco, asustada al oír voces ¿No estaban todos los piratas en el bar?

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó a la nada Buggy.

Falcon rodó los ojos ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, hay alguien ahí? Si alguien viene a verte no se esconde. Si alguien se oculta es obviamente porque no quiere ser descubierto. Nadie con una pizca de inteligencia respondería a esa pregunta

-¿Hola?-Repitió Buggy

-¿Hola?-Dijo sarcásticamente Falcon, en alto. Pirata estupido

-¿Quién es?-Buggy se estaba asustando ¡Sólo una persona tremendamente fuerte contestaría a una pregunta así! Al chaval no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien destapara su tapadera si corría peligro solamente por una contestación sarcástica ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Seguramente robarían el barco y le tirarían al mar. Buggy era muy joven para morir. Y morir porque has caído al fondo del mar cual piedra no es una forma guay de morir ¡Qué Buggy era un pirata, joder! Si tenía que morir sería por un gran tesoro.

-Soy yo- Falcon tenía un tic en el ojo. No se podía creer que se hubiera delatado a sí misma por una contestación sarcástica ¡Pero es que ese grumete la ponía de los nervios!

-¿Yo…?-Contesta Buggy confundido.- Pues a lo mejor si que soy yo. Será otra habilidad otorgada por la nuez de becebú.

Falcon se cayó por los suelos ¡PERO QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ES ESE PAYASO!

-YO NO SOY TÚ, SUBNORMAL

-EEEEEEHHH NO ME INSULTES CONCIENCIA

-TAMPOCO SOY TÚ CONCIENCIA, aunque si que tienes una nariz enorme, yo diría que es más payaso que pinocho….

-QUE MALA ERES AUTOESTIMA

-¿PERO QUE CLASE DE AUTOESTIMA TIENES SI TE ACABO DE INSULTAR?

-Mmm… ¿Cómo contestó a esa pregunta?

-Búscate la vida

-Ah, claro que eres mi autoestima y no mi inteligencia…

-Porque no tienes

-…Auch

-Idiota

-AAAHHH AUTOESTIMA QUE HAY UN POLIZÓN EN EL BARCO ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¡QUÉ HAGO!?

-Dale galletas

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE GALLETAS? Hay integrales, de chocolate, con pasas, normales, con fibra pero esas son para Crocus, con ron de Shanks, con virutitas de colorines y caritas graciosas mi…ejem…de….Rayleigh,

-¿Hay con virutas de chocolate?

-…Estas no, estas no, estas no, ¿Quién come galletas con sabor a carne? Ah, el capitán, tampoco, nas, na nay, nop,

-…

-Tampoco, cereales, estas no, oh, estas estaban muy ricas, estas no, estas no, estas no, estas…LAS ENCONTRÉ

-…Pues tráemelas

-Toma, las galletas con virutas de chocolate

-….

-¿No las quieres?

-ESTA CAJA ESTÁ VACÍA, TE VOY A MATAR ESTUPIDO PAYASO DE PACOTILLA

-¿Autoestima? Eso es un poco masoquista, ¿lo sabes?

-NO SOY TU MALDITA AUTOESTIMA PAYASO IDIOTA- Falcon se sube al barco y le tira la caja a Buggy a la cabeza, fuera de sí.- NARIZOTAS, GORDO, TONTO FEO GILIPOLLAS-Falcon empieza a perseguir al pobre pirata por toda la cubierta del barco dándole golpes y tirándole cosas. Buggy corre desesperado para huir del mini demonio que le acosa

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Se oye a una voz profunda.

Inmediatamente perseguidor y perseguido quedan paralizados. Lentamente se giran para ver al nuevo inquilino del barco.

Ninguno esperaba encontrarse a unos ojos grises divertidos que brillan en la sombra de un sombrero de paja. Ambas bocas se abren y cierran repetidamente sin ultrajar sonido alguno.

-JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA-Comienza a reírse Shanks -VUESTRAS CARAS AHORA MISMO NO TIENEN PRECIO JAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ

**SPASH**

-Oh que fallo-Comienza Falcon con un tono afectado.- se me ha caído un pelirrojo por la borda.-Pone una cara de preocupación evidentemente falsa.-Espero que sepa nadar.

-Por desgracia- Contesta Buggy. No le juzgeis, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Y ha tirado a Shanks por la borda. Definitivamente amigo

-¿Sabes una cosa pelirrojo presumido?-Comienza burlonamente la niña asomándose por la borda.- Tú cara al caer no tenía precio

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ SII HA SIDO GRACIOSISIMA

-OI BUGGY, POR LO MENOS LA MIA NO ES PERMANENTE

-Ya, por lo menos…un momento ¡SHANKS!

-PUES SI QUE ERES TONTO BUGGY

-IDIOTA

-NARIZOTAS

-GATO MOJADO

-ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO PAYASO

-TONTO

-NARIZOTAS

-NO ME LLAMES NARIZOTAAAAAAS

Mientras los dos grumetes discutían Falcon aprovechó para acercarse a las habitaciones. No era tonta, no iba a robar a un pirata. Pero ya se lo dijo al bigotudo ese, ella se iba a ir en este barco. Su opinión o aprobación importaba poco. Si la pillaban la dejarían en cualquier puerto, pero no en la isla. Saldría de la isla. Poniendose de puntillas Falcon comienza a abrir la puerta que cree que lleva a los camarotes

O eso intenta.

Maldito pelirrojo que tiene que saber nadar Y escalar por la cubierta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A… el baño.-Improvisa Fal, que no se note que pretendes colarte de polizón en un barco

-¿Y por qué no vas al de tu casa?-Preguntó confundido

-¿Qué pasa con mi casa?-Falcon se había distraído, la pobre niña siempre diciendo lo primero que se le viene a la mente

-No quiero que entres al baño con esas pintas. Seguro que lo manchas todo-Interrumpió Buggy

-¿Sabes dónde vivo?- La pequeña Mihawk prefirió hacer oídos sordos al comentario del narizotas

-No….

-Que alivio. Seríais unas visitas insufribles

-OII!-Gritaron amos grumetes indignados

-Además seguramente me robaríais

-Nah, no creo que tengas nada de valor- Comenta Shanks despreocupado

-¿Tú no estabas en el bar?

-…No me dejan quedarme hasta más tarde de las doce.- Shanks estaba actualmente cohibido

-¿Por?

-Porque sólo tengo catorce años

-¿Y?

-… ¿Lo estas haciendo aposta?

-¿Hacer qué?-Falcon abrió inocentemente sus ojos y la ladeó la cabeza. Al ser sus ojos amarillos y brillantes, la imagen resultante era la de un pequeño niño poseído por el demonio. No muy inocente que digamos

-Eres cruel.-Contestó Shanks entrecerrando los ojos

-Y tú estúpido

-Oooh pero yo se que me lo dices con amor

**SPLASH**

-¿OTRA VEEEZ?-Se escuchó quejarse a Shanks

Falcon Mihawk decidió ignorar sus quejas y bajó del barco. Tenía que irse a casa. O hacer un plan para irse en ese barco. Su casa no era lo mismo sin su hermano. Sólo estaban ella y su padre.

No le gustaba su padre. No le consideraba familia. Llevaba bebiendo desde que su madre murió, nunca se había preocupado por ella y por su hermano. Sólo se emborrachaba.

Estaba borracho o dormido. Falcon prefería cuando estaba dormido.

Dolía menos.

Falcon continuó caminando. Para llegar a su casa tenía que pasar por el bar. Podía oír las risas y las peleas de los piratas.

No llegaban muchos piratas a la isla. Aunque Gamashino era una de las islas más cálidas del Azul Norte, hacía bastante frío. Además estaba bastante apartada de las rutas habituales de comercio y no tenía nada de especial.

No era habitual que vinieran muchos visitantes. De hecho ni siquiera la marina se paraba mucho en esa zona, favoreciendo a otras más ricas. Por suerte no había muchos criminales por el pueblo. La gente de Gamashino era simple. Nacían, seguían con el negocio de su padre, cotilleaban y crticaban a todo lo diferente, se reproducían como conejos y morían viejos y cómodos, sin haber salido nunca de la isla.

Dracule y Falcon eran considerados extranjeros. Tambien lo parecían. Gamashino era una ciudad donde predominaban las personas de pelo y piel claros, de ojos oscuros y sin brillo. Carácter débil y superficial, ninguno de los dos hermanos entender nunca cómo es que su madre se casó con su padre. Su madre era una mujer hermosa. Piel morena, ojos amarillos y pelo negro. Dracule solía contarle historias sobre su madre en invierno, cuando había grandes tormentas y no podían salir afuera.

A Fal le encantaban las historias. Su madre había llegado al puerto malherida, su padre, que por aquel entonces era doctor se compadeció de ella y la curó. Se quedó prendado de ella durante su recuperación. Muchas veces en el pueblo se ha dicho que su padre enloqueció al ver esos ojos amarillos. Sólo un paleto lo dijo delante de Dracule. Su padre era carpintero y él se quedó sin dedos. Y sin futuro trabajo

Falcon ya había llegado a su casa. No era gran cosa, pero tenía todo lo necesario para vivir y a Falcon le bastaba. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su padre salir encolerizado por la puerta cerrando de un portazo que removió los cimientos

La cosa no pintaba bien. Su padre bebía tanto que necesitaba tener alcohol en vena continuamente. Entre la resaca y a necesidad de bebida se podía decir que era un tanto… agresivo. No podía dejarle ir al pueblo. Los piratas seguramente se habrían acabado el alcohol. Su padre se daría cuenta y causaría una pelea. Seguramente le mataría. No lo permitiría.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar a su progenitor. No le dio tiempo a interceptarlo. Por mucho que gritara su nombre no se giraba. Acababa de entrar en el bar. Falcon se forzó a ir más rápido. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pasando al establecimiento jadeando

-GARTEN-Gritó el nombre de su padre de desesperada. El hombre la ignoró y fue a la barra a pedir algo de beber

-Lo siento Garten-Le contestó Rue tras la barra.- Pero se nos ha acabado la bebida.

-Deja de bromear Rue, me conoces cuando no estoy bebido. Ponme una cerveza y punto

-No queda nada, estamos vacíos hasta el lunes

-Y PRETENDES QUE ME TIRE HASTA EL LUNES SOBRIO

-Padre tranquilízate, sólo son tres días

-CALLATE FURCIA.-Gritó el hombre fuera de sí. Levantó la mano y golpeó fuertemente a Falcon. La niña salió volando con la fuerza del golpe hasta darse con una mesa, que rompió. Era la mesa de Roger.- ¿Y QUIEN COÑO SE HA ACABADO TODO EL PUTO ALCOHOL DE ESTE PUEBLO DE MIERDA?

-Esos seríamos nosotros.-Contestó con calma el rey de los piratas.- ¿Te supone algún problema?

Garten Mihawk clavó sus ojos negros y furiosos sobre unos ojos igualmente negros. El capitán pirata no se inmutó. Garten comenzó a temblar de ira

-¿Qué si me supone algún problema?-empezó bajito.- TÚ ME SUPONES UN PUTO PROBLEMA

-NO LE HABLES ASÍ AL CAPITÁN.-Le interrumpió un pelirrojo ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-CALLATE GILIPOLLAS O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR.-Le amenazó Garpen

-Shanks, déjame esto a mí.-Le ordenó Roger

-Y TÚ QUE MIERDAS ME VAS A HACER ¿EH? ME VAS A "MANDAR CALLAR"

-Este niño-Comenzó Roger señalando a Falcon, que estaba sangrando por la cabeza y mirando asustada a su alrededor.- ¿Es tu hijo?

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿NO TE BASTA CON ROBARME LA BEBIDA AHORA TAMBIEN TE QUIERES LLEVAR A MI SANGRE?

-Entonces este niño de once años al que acabas de golpear es tu hijo.-Prosiguió tranquilamente Roger.- ¿Sueles golpearle?

-¿Y A TI QUÉ COÑO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A ESA MIERDA?

-Contesta a la pregunta

-¿Y SI NO LO HAGO?

-Yo no me arriesgaría. Entonces ¿Le pegas habitualmente o no?

-¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIRME A PEDIR EXPLICACIONES DE CÓMO TRATO A MIS HIJOS!? ¿QUIERES SABER SI LE PEGO? LO HAGO, GOLPEO A ESA BASURA CADA VEZ QUE TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD Y DISFRUTO HACIENDOLO ¿SABES POR QUÉ? - Falcon estaba temblando - PORQUE ES UNA PUTA DESGRACIA. – La niña se mordió el labio con la intención de controlar los temblores que surcaban su cuerpo. Pero no lloró. No iba a hacerlo. Él ganaba si lloraba. No otra vez. – ESTA MIERDA-

Garten nunca acabó su frase, debido a un puño que le golpeó en plena cara y le mandó por una de las paredes del bar. El alcohólico acabó en el suelo, con varios dientes rotos y la nariz sangrando. Roger se acercó a él lentamente, la cara contorsionada en una mueca llena de furia hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo

-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a herir a mi nakama-Dijo en una voz baja y amenazante. Parecía que el aire a su alrededor se había congelado, estando tan frío y afilado que quemaba. Garten no podía respirar, no había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.- ¿Me has entendido?

Garpen no contestó, incapaz de decir algo coherente

-He dicho que si me has entendido.- Dijo Roger aprentando su agarre. Garten se pusó a temblar, esta vez de miedo.

-s-s-si, si si

-No te oigo

-s-s-si SI SI SI-Garpen comenzó a balbucear, completamente asustado. El pirata lo dejó caer al suelo con asco y se dio la vuelta. Volvió a entrar al bar y se posicionó al lado de la mesa.

Falcon seguía en suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y sangre cayéndole por la sien y barbilla. Miró atónita al capitán de los piratas. Éste le ofreció la mano, que cogió y la sentó sobre sus piernas

-Renacuajo, ¿sabes que significa ser un pirata?

Falcon no contestó. Estaba en shock. Roger no le sio importancia a la falta de reacción del infante

-Ser un pirata significa ser libre. Ser un pirata significa dar la vida por tu nakama. Buscar aventuras y vivir la vida al máximo. Hoy cuando te he llamado nakama. ¿Sabes que es eso?

Falcon negó con la cabeza

-Ser nakama es ser familia. Es algo permanente. Dime renacuajo, ¿me he equivocado al llamarte nakama?

-si-Susurró Falcon. De todas formas el pirata la oyó

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

Falcon le miró con sus grades ojos amarillos algo acuosos. No le contestó, bajándose al suelo y llendose por la puerta. Se paró en el umbral y miró hacia el hombre que acababa de cambiar su vida. Tomó una gran bucanada de aire.

-¿A qué hora tengo que estar en el puerto?

Roger se giró con una gran sonrisa. La misma sonrisa con la que había desembarcado y que Falcon estaba empezando a asociar con su persona

-¿Pero a dónde vas renacuajo? Tenemos un nuevo nakama ¡ FIESTA!

Falcon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera desde que se fue su hermano. Tal vez podía confiar en esos extraños piratas. Sintió una fuerte palmada en su espalda. Se giró para ver otra sonrisa igual de grande en la cara del pelirrojo

-Ya has oído al capitán-Dijo el del sombrero de paja mientras la empujaba otra ve dentro del bar. - ¡FIESTA!

_¿En dónde me he metido?_-fue el último pensamiento coherente de Falcon

.

.

.

_A la mañana siguiente_

-No va a venir.-Comenzó a decir Buggy.- ¿Y por qué se une a la tripulación otra vez?

-Porque te ha pateado el trasero-le informa Shanks

-¡Que fue un descuido!

-Buggy cómo era eso que dijiste?-Comienza Rayleigh a burlarse del pobre grumete.- No temais que le gran Buggy les salvara de esta amenaza

-De once años que le ha derrotado-Continuó Shanks con la voz grave y solemne imitando a Rayleigh

Buggy estaba tan rojo como su nariz de la vergüenza. Roger, que también estaba en la cubierta se queda mirándole

-Buggy, deberías ira que Crocus te mirara que estas muy rojo

Lo que causó que todos se rieran más fuerte. Roger les miró algo confuso

-¿Buggy te has quemado?-Pregunta Falcon

-¿Y TÚ DE DÓNDE SALES?

-Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido que este es mi pueblo y que me voy a ir con vosotros

-ALCEN ANCLAS –Gritó el capitán.- Por cierto renacuajo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-ROGER-Le gritó Rayleigh- ¿Cómo pides a alguien que se una a la tripulación sin aprenderte el nombre antes?

-Ah, pues no sé….-Contesta tranquilamente el capitán, lo que causa que la mayoría de la tripulación se caiga de la impresión

-Falcon Mihawk-Contestó la niña

-Muy bien renacuajo, te presento a la tripulación. El rubio amargado –_ROGER- _es RayRay –_Roger…-_ El que tiene el labio inferior más grande que su cara es Crocus, el…..


	2. Chapter 2

Falcon se despertó con el alba. No se acostumbraba al tambaleo del barco. Pero no le importaba, tenía tiempo para eso. Además, de todas formas Falcon siempre se despertaba pronto al contrario que su hermano, al que le encantaba dormir. No pasaba un día en la que la pequeña no echara de menos a su hermano mayor. Pero Falcon no se iba a deprimir, eso no le gustaría a Dracule. Las emociones nunca deben dominar tus acciones, eres tú el que debe plantar la supremacía de tus actos, decía. O algo con palabras refinadas que significaba eso.

Falcon subió a la cubierta del barco. La vista era preciosa. Sólo podías oír el sonido de las olas, que te relajaba como una nana cantada por una madre a un bebé en sus brazos. El Sol se reflejaba sobre el agua y el mar estaba teñido de amarillos y naranjas y azules y tantos colores que era imposible no quedarse mirando. Era una forma muy agradable de despertar

-La cubierta no se va a limpiar sola- Dijo una voz grave. Falcon se giró para encontrarse con el hombre serio y rubio, que ahora tenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Ray-algo se llamaba.

-Ray….san. Buenos días a ti también

-Mmm-Musitó el primer oficial.- No te creía tan educado. De todas formas ve a limpiar la cubierta

-No quiero-Contestó infantilmente

-Pues te fastidias niñato

-¿Sabéis que soy una chica no?

-… Por supuesto que sí. Niñato, ve a limpiar la cubierta es una orden.

-¿No puedes mandar a Buggy? ¿Por favor?- Falcon usó la técnica que rompía la determinación de su hermano cada vez que la usaba. Los ojos de cachorrito. Resultaron ser completamente inefectivos. Con un suspiro que destilaba derrota, Falcon se dirigió hacia el almacén, sacó los utensilios necesarios para ponerse a trabajar y comenzó a fregar.

-Muy bien niñato, veamos que tal forma física tienes. Este va a ser tu entrenamiento diario. Días de resaca incluidos. Al alba te levantarás y pasarás la mopa por todo el barco hasta dejarlo reluciente. Algunos días, como hoy, me encargaré personalmente de tu entrenamiento, otros no. Una vez acabado debes ir a las cocinas. Ahí encontraras al cocinero, Nuga, preparando el desayuno. Ayúdale en todo lo que te diga sin rechistar. Después de desayunar, recogerás con la ayuda de los otros dos grumetillos todo el desayuno y lo recogerás. Todo plato que rompáis significará una hora más de entrenamiento o un día sin fiesta. Luego subirás a cubierta y ayudarás a toda la tripulación. Todos los barcos tienen una jerarquía. En este por encima de todo esta el capitán, luego estoy yo, el primer oficial. Luego están los miembros de la tripulación más fuertes, como Crocus o Nuga, después esta el resto. Por último están Buggy y Shanks. Por debajo de ellos estas tú. Esto significa que debes obedecer a todos y cada uno de los miembros de este barco y que su opinión tiene más peso que la tuya. ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Muevete

La pobre Falcon se estaba poniendo cada vez más azul. Era como los entrenamientos con su hermano otra vez. Pero Falcon no era de las que se rinden en un reto, ella era de las que buscaban retos. Y estaba segura de que una simple rutina echa para esclavos no iba a poder con ella

-Ah, y me tienes que llamar Ray-sensei, Ray-sama, o Ray-donno si estoy de buen humor

Pero no estaba tan segura de sobrevivir al primer oficial. Falcon siguió fregando mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora su hermano? ¿La echaría de menos? ¿Estaría más cerca de su sueño? Por supuesto que sí, Dracule Mihawk iba a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, de eso Falcon no tenía duda.

-BUGGY NOS HEMOS DORMIDO

-AHHHH RAY-SENSEI NOS VA A MATAR

La niña vio divertida como los dos grumetes subían a cubierta dando trompicones y vistiéndose por el camino

-Buggy, ¿Le ves?

-Por aquí nada. ¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta?

-Es Ray-sensei. SIEMPRE se entera de todo

-¿Shanks?

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos a morir!

-Venga ya Buggy, no seas exagerado. Seguramente sólo perdamos un brazo o algo

-Nos va a tirar al mar y moriré ahogado. Me caeré hasta el fondo como un ancla

-Nunca había visto un ancla con nariz roja -Les interrumpió Falcon.- Tal vez deba avisar a Ray-sensei de que los dos vagos de los que tanto se quejaba antes ya se han despertado y se están dedicando a charlar en la cubierta

-¿Harías eso a un pobre, indefenso, adorado y apuesto nakama como yo?- Le dijo shanks haciendo un puchero

-¿Y yo qué?-Preguntó indignado el pirata narizotas

-Es que buggy, tu no eres ni pobre, ni adorado, ni apuesto-Le contestó simplemente el pelirrojo

-ESTUPIDO PELIRROJO

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTUPIDO NARIZOTAS?

-A TI

-PUES TÚ SI QUE ERES IDIOTA

-Raaaaaaay-senseeeei- Dijo Falcon. Bastante alto. Sonaron alarmas en las cabezas de ambos jóvenes y se apresuraron a tapar la boca de la niña

-Muy bien-Comenzó el pelirrojo.- Ahora te vamos a soltar y no vas a decir ni pío a Ray-sensei

-Si no sufrirás las consecuencias.-Le dijo siniestramente Buggy. Ambos piratas soltaron a la niña lentamente, preparados para silenciarla si llega a llamar al temido Rayleigh.

-¿A qué llegabais tarde?- Preguntó Falcon tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio. Buggy y Shanks abrieron cómicamente los ojos y poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza en un gesto desesperado comenzaron a correr hacia el armario donde estaban guardados los utensilios de limpieza. Ante la mirada confundida de Mihawk los grumetes se pusieron a fregar el suelo a toda prisa, ensuciándolo más que limpiándolo, puesto que habían cogido agua sucia para mojar sus fregonas

-…Lo acababa de limpiar-Susurró para sí

-OI, no te quedes ahí parada y haz tu parte- Le recriminó Buggy

-¿Mi parte? ¡Acabais de manchar MI parte!

-Oooops. – Se disculpó Shanks.- Bueno, así tiene más personalidad…Es más…macho

-Una Macho-cubierta-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Buggy

-Exacto, una macho-cubierta donde sólo los piratas más intrépidos y valientes viven su-eiwfbfwofwbeo.- Falcon, harta de su parloteo le había metido la fregona en la boca al pobre Shanks. Que estaba llena de lejía y agua sucia. Buggy se cayó al suelo rodando de la risa ante la escena y si te fijabas lo suficiente podías apreciar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Falcon.

-¿A qué estáis jugando?-Dijo una voz grave, sobresaltando a los jóvenes. Pillados en fraganti y temiéndose lo peor los tres grumetes se giraron lentamente hacia su interlocutor. Buggy tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas por la risa, cuya causa cambio al miedo. Falcon aún tenía la mopa fuertemente sujeta en su mano, frotándola sobre la boca llena de Shanks, al que le corría espuma marrón por la barbilla. – BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.- El no tan grave capitán del arco se tiró al suelo agarrándose el estomago, desternillándose de la risa.

-¿Quién esta montando tanto alboroto?-Se escuchó preguntar al primer oficial. Rayleigh asomó la cabeza para descubrir al causante del jaleo. Parpadeó varias veces al encontrarse a su capitán rodando por el suelo rodeado por unos chavales completamente serios y concetrandose en fregar el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a volver a su siesta de la mañana cuando algo llamó su atención.- Shanks ¿Por qué tienes espuma en la boca?

-BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA-Se rió más fuerte Roger

-Eh…Pues verás Ray-sensei, es una historia muy curiosa…si… esto… te la va a contar Buggy

-¿QUÉ? – Girtó indignado el mencionado. Calló toda protesta sabiamente ante la mirada inquisidora de Rayleigh.- ¡Muy curiosa la historia! ¡Curiosisima! Eh… todo empezó por la mañana, esto…el gran Buggy se despertó pensando "Hoy va a ser un gran día para demostrarle a Ray-sensei mis habilidades nuevas" pero luego su mayor enemigo, aquel que le había arruinado la vida y amargado la existencia decidió justo ese momento para-

-El idiota pelirrojo ha perdido su cepillo de dientes en la última ciudad y como le olía el aliento a mil demonios el capitán ordenó que le fregaramos la boca.-Mintió fácilmente Falcon. Cuatro miradas se posaron sobre ella, dos incrédulas y asustadas, otra escéptica y la última, la del gran rey de los piratas, era, bueno…

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BUAHAHAHAHAHAH SABÍA QUE HABÍA HECHO BIEN AL SECUESTRARTE PARA MI TRIPULACIÓN

-Es reclutarte.-Corrigió sin pensar el primer oficial.-¿De verdad el capitán ha ordenado algo tan estúpi- claro que sí que lo ha hecho.-Y tras un suspiro de resignación, seguido de un indignado grito por parte de Roger, ambos piratas desaparecieron por las entrañas del barco.

Los tres grumetes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Falcon parpadeó

-¿Acabó de meter una trola más grande que este barco al primer oficial, en otras palabras a la única persona en toda la tripulación que no caería por una mentira tan obvia, y se la ha tragado enterita?-Preguntó incrédula la niña

-¿¡CÓMO LO HAS HECHO!?-La interrogó Buggy

-Queridos compañeros-Les dijo Shanks pasando una mano por sus hombros.- Todo reside en la cara de póker, la cara de póker. Además con Crocus no habría colado

-Eso lo dices porque me tienes envidia- Le contestó Falcon liberándose de su agarre.- Soy mejor que tú.- Y le sacó la lengua infantilmente

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Bueno, Ray-sensei nunca se ha creído ninguna escusa que le hayas dado-Aportó Buggy

-¡Buggy!-Le acusó Shanks con una mano en el corazón y la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor.- ¿Tú también me traicionas? Oh, siento como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos, yo te creía mi amigo, mi rival, mi hermano incluso-Comenzó a recitar en un tono lleno de dramatismo. Buggy se avergonzó ante lo que decía pelirrojo e intentó alejarse de él, sin éxito.- ¿Por qué Buggy? ¡Oh el dolor es tan inmenso!-Shanks se cayó de rodillas al suelo, el pobre payaso no sabía dónde esconderse.- Buggy contéstame. BUGGY PO-HUCIEWBCIEW

Y la fregona encontró su camino de vuelta a la boca de Shanks, esta vez por cortesía de una persona con la cara más granate que su nariz.

-Me preguntó si estará tan caliente cómo parece.-Musitó para sí misma Falcon.- Oye Buggy ¿Alguna vez has intentado freír un huevo en tu cara cuando esta así de roja?

-CALLAOS LOS DOS-Gritó un grumete fuera de sí

-Ydho yhga ghestrody cgallhadogh- Contestó otro con una fregona en la boca

-Era una simple pregunta

-PUES NO TIENE GRACIA

-LO QUE NO TIENE GRACIA SON TRES GRUMETES VAGEANDO EN CUBIERTA-Se oyó el grito de Rayleigh. Los tres piratas mencionados dieron un salto y con la cara azul por el miedo al primer oficial comenzaron a fregar todo el barco a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_Varias horas después_

Era pasado el mediodía y la tripulación del rey de los piratas se encontraba esparcida a lo largo de su espectacular barco echándose la siesta y vagueando en general. Bueno, todos menos tres grumetes

-TE DIGO QUE EL AZUCAR MORENO ESTÁ MÁS BUENO QUE EL BLANCO

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-SI

-NO

-¿Tengo que coger la fregona?

-¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ CREES?!

-Que si

-JÁ, EL GRAN BUGGY SIEMPRE TIENE RAZÓN

-LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES GRANDE ES TU NARIZOTA

-REPITE ESO PELIRROJO

-Voy a por la fregona

-QUE TIENES UNA NARIZOTA GIGANTESCA, NO SE CÓMO ES QUE NO TE CAES AL SUELO POR SU PESO

-SERÁS I-BUOWVBOUBVFFSO

-DAHAHAHAHAHA-CNRUSVBSYE9AORDSU

-Así esta mejor.

Y las cosas seguían con normalidad, bueno, la normalidad de un barco de piratas. Lleno de bichos raros. Vale, era el primer día en el barco de la pequeña MIhawk pero ya estaba viendo un patrón en el comportamiento de la tripulación.

El capitán comía, bebía y reía.

Rayleigh se encargaba de mantaner a todos en raya.

Crocus... leía el periódico tomando el sol con una bebida

El cocinero cocinaba muy rico, Falcon creía que se llamaba Nuga. Era un negro alto y ancho. Bastante intimidante con un cuchillo bajo la mano. Pero sucumbía como el que más a los pucheros de Shanks.

Shanks molestaba a todo el que pillara. Buggy tenía preferencia y Falcon entendía eso. Era tan fácil sacarle de sus casillas y reaccionaba de una manera tan graciosa… Valía la pena incluso unírsele

A Buggy le gustaba presumir, pero en el fondo era un miedica. Falcon debía de estar alerta por si demostraba ser un cobarde. Lo dudaba pero más vale prevenir que curar

Y luego estaba el resto de la tripulación. Vale, Falcon no les había prestado atención y le parecían todos iguales. Le sugeriría al capitán que les pusiera números en las camisas para identificarles. El muy bobo seguro que accedía sólo por llevar el número 1.

-Niños a entrenar.-Se oyó la alegre voz de Rayleigh. Falcon había comenzado a asociar la jovialidad del hombre con su sufrimiento…Un momento, ¿entrenar?

-¿Entrenar?- Preguntó Falcon actualmente interesada, ignorando las quejas y escusas inútiles expulsadas por los otros gurmetes

-Ah claro nuevo recluta. Me da pereza informarte, ya te las apañarás.

-¡Ray-sensei!

-Oh, que me llama Nuga con una caja de galletas de chocolate en la mano ¡Esperadme cokies!

-…Ese hombre es cruel

-Y apenas le conoces, ¿sabes lo que sufro yo con su presencia?

Una gotita se hizo presente en la nuca de la niña. Menudo capitán estaba hecho Gol D. Roger

-Todo el día es Roger no hagas eso, Roger no comas toda la carne del barco, Roger no vamos a ir a la base más grande y peligrosa de los marines sólo porque te aburres y te apetece algo de acción.-Se quejaba el mencionado pirata, poniendo una voz de pito que no se parecía nada a la del primer oficial.- Roger no puedes ir a la ciudad-llena-de-raros-donde-son-sagradas-las-vacas-y-no-me-acuerdo-de-su-nombre a reunir ganado para tener carne tierna en alta mar

-… ¿Lo hiciste igual no?

-SI, joder si no les gustó a esos raros que les quitara todas sus vacas para hacer filetes. Una de las mejores persecuciones piratas de todos los tiempos…

-Oi, oi, Buggy deja de meterte la espada por tu narizota que el capitán va a contar sus aventuras-Dijo Shanks emocionado

-NO TENGO UNA NARIZOTA-Exclamó indignado Buggy, lo cual no le impidió sentarse. Los tres gurmetes rodearon a su capitán, quien hinchando su pecho en orgullo como un pavo real comenzó a contar historias increíbles y aventuras inverosímiles acompañado por los gestos exagerados y las pausas de dramatismo añadidas por el mismo

-Capitán.-Les interrumpió un hombre bajo con el pelo gris y media cara carcomida por lo que podrían ser llamas o alguna especie de ácido. Su aspecto era temible, pero desprendía un aura de serenidad y sabiduría que poseían pocas personas y que tranquilizaba a los que se encontraban a su alrededor.- Los niños deben entrenar

-Jiji, no seas aguafiestas-Le espetó Shanks con un puchero

-Además no es como si el gran Buggy necesitara ser más fuerte, ya soy el mejor

-Bueno, si insistís os contaré yo una historia.-Concedió el hombre llamado Yeshu

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-Preguntó curiosa Falcon

-Esa es una buena aventura que contar- Contestó Yeshu.-Sin embargo no va a ser la de hoy

-¿Vas a contar aquella vez que venciste al monstruo marino?-Peguntó emocionado el capitán que se había sentado en el suelo estilo indio como el resto de jóvenes

-No

-¿Una gran victoria?-Esa fue Falcon

-Tampoco

-¿Cuándo descubriste el tesoro desaparecido por más de cien años?

-Fue hace quinientos y no

-¿La mejor fiesta de tu vida?

-No es apta para menores

-Entonces seguro que es una historia aburrida-Concluyó el capitán

-No nos interesa oírla.-Corearon los tres grumetes al unísono. Una vena se hinchó en la frente del normalmente apacible hombre. Respirando profundamente Yeshu se armó de paciencia y abrió la oca para comenzar con su historia

-Voy a narrar cómo descubrí, a la humilde edad de treinta años, que nunca, nunca, nunca –Los cuatro piratas se acercaron al narrador, inmersos y curiosos en lo que decía Yeshu.- debes. Pausa dramática.- Los piratas aguantaron la respiración.- Estad preparados porque lo que voy a decir a continuación sólo lo conocen una cuantas almas selectas.- Los cuatro abrieron los ojos y Yeshu permitió que asomara una sonrisita de satisfacción en sus labios.- Nunca debes…

…

…

-Meter un calcetín rojo junto con la colada blanca.- Tanto el capitán como los grumetes se cayeron al suelo de la impresión. Los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente para apuntar un acusador dedo a Yeshu

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE HISTORIA ES ESA?

-Oh, pero si apenas he comenzado a contarla-Continuó el viejo, inmune a sus acusaciones.- Era por la mañana de un día lluvioso. Viernes, día de colada. Y ahí estaba yo, joven e intrépido-

-Yeshu, esa es la peor historia que he oído nunca-Dijo el capitán con lágrimas corriéndole por a cara.- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó retóricamente a la nada, sumiéndose en una esfera de depresión

-¿Y no te diste cuenta de que no hay que mezclar los calcetines hasta los treinta años?- Le interrogó una incrédula niña

-¡¿TE HAS QUEDADO CON ESO?!

-Un marinero audaz ansioso por descubrir los secretos más insospechados esparcidos por la mar, un viernes y me tocaba lavar la ropa sucia de toda la tripulación. El día anterior habíamos tenido una de las mayores fiestas del mundo pirata y tenía una triple resaca. Pero no podía quedarme como los demás piratas a dormir hasta que toda la ropa estuviera limpia por lo que me-

-¿No teníamos que estar entrenando o algo así?-Buscó una salida de la conversación una desesperada Falcon

-¡A ENTRENAR CHICOS!-Gritó con entusiasmo Shanks. Los cuatro piratas desaparecieron de escena dejando al viejo contando su historia a las gaviotas

-Ah, el truco de la historia aburrida, siempre funciona- Se rió para si Yeshu.

.

.

-¿Qué haceis para entrenar?-Preguntó Falcon a Shanks y Buggy

-Mmm normalmente peleamos.- Contestó simplemente Shanks

-Y siempre gano yo- Añadió Buggy

- En ese caso no me interesa entrenar con vosotros- Dijo Falcon

-¿El mocoso tiene miedo de jugar con espadas de verdad?- Se burló Shanks

-Sí, pero por ti.

-Uhhh eso duele –Fomentó la pelea Buggy

-Ya sé que me adoras pequeño, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte pro mi seguridad, soy muy fuerte.- Le dijo Shanks seriamente

-¿¡Qué!?-Contestó Falcon, con un ligero rubor.- No lo decía en ese sentido idiota

-¿Pero acabas de decir que estabas preocupado por mi?

-Si

-Porque me adoras

-¡Que no!

-No deberías mentirte a ti mismo-Le dijo con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo.

-¡Te vas a enterar idiota!

Falcon se avalanzó sobre Shanks y le intentó dar un puñetazo. Intentar es la palabra clave. Shanks lo esquivó y ambos grumetes cayeron al suelo. Comenzaron a atestarse golpes uno a otro. El sombrero de paja de Shank cayó al suelo, olvidado por su dueño mientras peleaba con Falcon. La niña, viendo como el pirata era superior en fuerza que ella, no didaba en usar trucos sucios como morderle, tirarle del pelo y darle patadas en la espinilla y otras partes poco afortunadas

-Mil berris en Shanks- Dijo un pirata

-Yo también apuesto por el idiota pelirrojo-Dijo, apareciendo de la nada, Rayleigh

-Quinientos en el mocoso-Dijo Crocus

-Tres mil en Buggy

-¡Capitán, yo no estoy peleándome!- Gritó Buggy indignado

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dos mil en Shanks

-Setecientos para el del sombrero de paja

-Ochocientos en el niñito harapiento que de derrotó a Buggy con un palo

-¡Esto es bullying!- Dijo el mencionado narizotas con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y eso, ¿se come?

-Oye-Comenzó Rayleigh.-Si estamos todos aquí… ¿Quién esta diriguiendo el barco?

…

-Me lo suponía-Suspiró el primer oficial, completamente indiferente a ir sin rumbo

-OI SUELTA BICHO SUELTA- Gritó Shanks agarrando de la oreja a Falcon

-SUELTA TÚ PRIMERO-Dijo Falcon, que tenía la mano agarrando la cabellera del pelirrojo

-NO, SUELTA TÚ PRIMERO

-YO LO HE DICHO ANTES

-CAMBIO MI APUESTA Y DIGO QUE EMPATAN- Gritó Buggy dando saltos

-Y TÚ LO VAS A SOLTAR PRIMERO

-QUE NO

-QUE SÍ

-NO

-SÍ

-NO

-SÍ

-NO

-SÍ

**BONK**

-¿Por qué no estais entrenando?- Pregunto Ray-sama con una voz de ultratumba. Ambos grumetes se giraron con miedo en la mirada y tras unos segundos de silencio…

-HA SIDO ÉL- Exclamaron al unisono

**BONK**

-Eso da igual estúpidos, a entrenar- Y el primer oficial les tiró por la borda. Buggy, que había sido testigo de la escena y estaba pálido como una manta suspiró aliviado dando gracias por haber comido una fruta del diablo.- Vais a nadar tras el barco y nadie.-Lanzó una mirada significativa a la tripulación que tembló al imaginarse las consecuencias de desobedecer una orden del Silver Rayleigh.- os va a dejar subir a bordo hasta que anochezca.

-Pero Ray-senseeei- Se quejó Shanks.- Con lo que yo te quiero

-Que el barco avance más rápido-Ordenó el rubio

-Ray-senseeei-Siguió quejándose Shanks mientras nadaba al lado del barco.-Si yo sé que tú también me quieres, olvidemos nuestras dif-AGHDG.-Shanks se sumergió en el agua empujado por unas pequeñas manos

-¿Si le ahogo subo antes?-Preguntó con esperanza Falcon

-No.

-No importa, sigue valiendo la pe-AGH-Ahora la que se ahogaba era Falcon

Los dos jóvenes siguieron haciéndose aguadillas mientras intentaban alacanzar el barco. Tuvieron la mala suerte de que el viento se pusiera a favor, acelerando el barco de velo y consiguiendo que se perdiera de vista tras la hora y media.

-Shanks, ¿en qué dirección se ha ido el barco?

-Pues…no sé. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tampoco

-…

-…

-¡DIOS MIO QUE NOS HEMOS PERDIDO! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Era oficial. A Shanks le entraba el pánico en los peores momentos. Y esta era la primera vez que Falcon salía a mar abierto. Podían darse por perdidos

-¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Yo quería morir borracho en una fiesta, viejo perdido y con mil y una aventuras a cuestas! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Yo no puedo morir. Así que no voy a morir. Serénate llorica-Le dijo cabreada Falcon

-¿No puedes morir? ¿Eres inmortal o algo? ¡Eso sería tan sugoii!-Dijo entusiasmado Shanks, todo pánico olvidado

-No, hice una promesa. Por eso no puedo morir

-No vamos a morir-Le dijo por una vez serio el pelirrojo

-Lo sé

-Pero tenemos un gran problema

-No tenemos galletas

-Ni sake

Los desconsolados piratas siguieron nadando en la dirección en la que creían que se había ido el barco. Claro que el barco no había desaparecido en esa dirección, pero quien se preocupa por esas memeces. Estaba a punto de amanecer y no había ni rastro del Oro Jackson, el barco de Roger.

De lo que si eran conscientes los piratas era del barco gigante de los marines que se acercaba peligrosamente a su posición

-Hay un barco repleto de marines y somos piratas-Comentó Falcon

-No creo que pase nada mientras no se enteren de quienes somos- Contestó mientras se hacia el muerto en el agua Shanks

Falcon y Shanks se miraron, se encogieron de hombros sin hundirse en el agua de forma milagrosa y tomaron aire

-SOCORRO, SOCORRO-Comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo

-AYUDENNOS POR FAVOR, ESTAMOS AQUÍ

Tras vociferar hasta que se quedaron casi afónicos los marines se dieron cuenta de los dos niños en el agua y gritaron al capitán de la tripulación

-¡Vice-almirante Garp! –Gritó un marino mientras hacia aspavientos con los brazos.-¡Hay dos niños en el agua! ¿Les rescatamos?

-¿Tenemos pinta de piratas piltrafilla?-Contestó una voz ruidosa y alegre.- Juararararrara pues claro que les vamos a recoger

Minutos después Shanks y Falcon se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, tiritando y rodeados de toallas.

-G-gracias- Dijo Falcon en una voz apenas audible

-S-si no llega a s-ser p-por vosotros no se donde estaríamos- Añadió Shanks

-JUARARARRARA No ha sido nada. –Contestó alegremente Garp- ¿Cómo acabasteis en el mar de todas formas?- Ambos grumetes comenzaron a sudar, ¡no habían planeado eso!

-Ehh…pues es una larga historia –Contó simplemente Shanks, esperando que no les interrogaran más por dos razones. La primera, no sabía que inventarse. La segunda era que iba a morirse de la risa ¡Por Dios! ¿Entre todos los barcos del gobierno tiene que ser precisamente el de el Vice-almirante Garp, que estaba en constante persecución a su capitán, el que les rescatara? ¡Era un milagro que todavía no se hubiera caído al suelo de la risa! ¡No podía esperar a contárselo a todos!

Completamente ensimismado Shanks era inconsciente de la sonrisa que estaba empezando a formarse en su rostro. Sonrisa sospechosa. Por suerte para nuestros protagonistas, Falcon desconocía la relevancia de Garp para los piratas de Roger y se había alarmado al ver la risa en los ojos de su compañero.

-¿Podríamos contárosla luego de beber algo?- Preguntó con el gesto más inocente que podía poner y poniendo la voz ronca para simular una garganta seca.

Lo cual hubiera sido una excelente salida si no fuera porque el vice-almirante se había quedado dormido cayéndose sobre su subordinado, quien yacía aplastado con cara de dolor bajo el peso del gran hombre

-… ¿Está usted bien? –Preguntó Falcon dando golpecitos a Garp con el pie para ver si despertaba

-Dahahahhahahahahahahahah se ha dormido-Comienza a reírse Shanks rodando de un lado a otro de la cubierta.- Dahahahahah

-¡Estoy despierto!-Gritó de repente Garp, levantándose de golpe y lanzando a un marino contra l pared del barco.- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

-Me gusta tu gorro-Dijo de la nada Falcon. Y es que Garp llevaba un ridículo gorro en forma de cabeza de perro que iba a juego con la figura que adornaba la popa del barco

-¿Eh?

-¿Me lo das?-Prosiguió Falcon como si pedirle un gorro a un Vice-almirante de la marina fuera lo más normal del mundo siendo un pirata, claro.

-JUARARARARARRA ¿Por qué no?-Contestó con una sonrisa Garp pasándola el mencionado gorrito

-¡Ahora fiesta!- Gritó Shanks con entusiasmo, lo que alarmó a unos cuantos marines. La marina era una institución seria, no se dedicaba a hacer fiestas ni a emborracharse, eso era propio de piratas. Un marine que se respete a sí mismo jam-

-JUARARARRA FIESTA- Media tripulación acabó con una gota en la nuca. Cuenta con el vice-almirante para poner todo lo que pensabas patas arriba

Y así fue como dos piratas, grumetes que no eran mayores de quince años, se infiltraron en una barco de un Vice-almirante de la marina, le quitaron su representativa prenda y montaron la fiesta del siglo. Todo ello sin que nadie les haya preguntado ni sus nombres.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDO BEBER SAKE SI SOY MENOR DE EDAD!?-Gritó enfurecido Shanks

-Lo siento chaval, pero las normas son las normas.- Contestó un marine completamente irreleventa, irremarcable…Un don nadie

-¡Al carajo con las normas! ¡Yo quiero sake!

-¡¿POR QUÉ SÓLO HAY GALLETITAS PARA PERRO EN UN BARCO REPLETO DE PERSONAS?!-Se escuchó la ira de Falcon

-Al Vice-Almirante le gustan-Contestó otro marine

-Oh, eso explica el gorro- Dijo Shanks toda indignación desaparecida

-¿Crees que se siente si le digo "sit" con una galleta en la mano?-Preguntó la niña tranquilamente bajo la mirada atónita de los marines, por suerte para los piratas, Garp se encontraba en otra parte del barco emborrachándose

-Nah, seguramente te coma la mano- Respondió Shanks restándole importancia. Luego se acercó y con gesto claramente confidencial susurró- Te ayudo con las galletas si me ayudas con el sake.- Falcon no tuvo que pensárselo. La pobre niña tenía una obsesión no muy sana con esos dulces. De hecho sólo pensaba en tres cosas: galletas, su hermano y volverse más fuerte.

-Trato hecho, pero me debes un favor- Concedió ofreciéndole la mano al pelirrojo. Tras un apretón en el que Shanks se condenaba en deuda con Mihawk, Falcon se acercó al marine que le había quitado el sake a Shanks, mientras que Shanks iba a pedirle al cocinero que hiciera galletas usando sus encantos para convencerle. No esos encantos, que Shanks era un hombre hetero por Dios. Iba a usar su carisma natural, su carisma.

-Oi, deja de mirarme- Dijo el marine incomodo ante la mirada depredadora de una niña de once años

-Debería darte vergüenza

-…Lo sé- Dijo el hombre con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas- Pero es que esos ojos son taaaaan intimidantes

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la niña confundida. Era comprensible, las únicas personas con las que había tenido contacto era su familia, una tripulación de piratas que no se iba a intimidar por u color de ojos , y una camarera que se asustaba con su sombra. – Me refería a no darle bebida a mi amigo- Prosiguió clavándole esas orbes ámbares con más intensidad

-¡Pero si es menor de edad! ¡Beber a esas edades es ilegal! Además puede causarle problemas o incluso afectar a la inteligencia del individuo, por no hablar de los riñones que-

-Es mayor de edad- Le cortó Falcon creando otras de sus inverosímiles pero al mismo tiempo creíbles mentiras.- Tiene un problema de crecimiento, hormonas y eso, por lo que no lo parece

-…En ese caso supongo que puede beber, creo. ¿Seguro que no le va a afectar ni va a tener efectos secundarios?

-Bueno, con su inteligencia ya no podemos hacer nada, pero por lo demás estará bien

En la cocina Shanks no estaba teniendo las mismas facilidades para conseguir lo que se proponía

-¿Cómo que te tengo que ayudar a hacerlas, viejo? ¿No eres el cocinero?

-Si, lo soy. Y muy bueno además.-Shanks hizo un ruido despectivo con la lengua

-Lo dudo si necesitas ayuda con algo tan sencillo como unas galletas

-…No tengo mano, ¿ves?- Y en efecto, el hombre de mediana edad, aspecto curtido y gran perilla negra tenía un muñón en donde tendría que estar su mano izquierda. A Shanks se le abrieron mucho los ojos

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡UN MÉDICO! ¡UN MÉDICO! ¡Se ha quedado manco! ¿Qué voy a hacer?- el sombrero de paja tiró dicha prenda a suelo al ponerse las manos sobre la cabeza-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿CÓMO PUEDES ENTRAR EN PÁNICO CUANDO ESTO- Empezó a mover el muñón de un lado a otro- OBVIAMENTE LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO ASÍ?

-¿En serio?- Preguntó, aún alarmado, Shanks. El cocinero sólo asintió.- Pues que alivio. Dahahahahhahaha, que tonto soy- Se rió de si mismo el joven con desasosiego. El cocinero sólo suspiró, exasperado.

-Ponte a hacer galletas

-Cabeza de chorlito- Dijo Falcon entrando en la cocina.- Te he conseguido todo el sake del barco, tienes problemas de crecimiento y ¿dónde están mis galletas?

-Me dijiste que necesitabas galletas porque era lo único que consolaba a tu abuelita enferma en su lecho de muerte y querías llevárselas a su tumba y no sabías cuanto tiempo te ibas a quedar en el barco y por favor por favor tenía que ser ahora porque nunca te perdonarías que tu abuela muriera sin sus dulces favoritos

…

-Es una historia tan conmovedora- Dijo Shanks enjuagándose las lágrimas

-Es cursi.- Sentenció Falcon

-¡Eso es mentira! Demuestra el amor de un valiente hacia su abuela enferma, el amor que tiene a su querida yaya siendo capaz de hacer todo y nada para que muera con una sonrisa, aunque le duela en el alma- Shanks comentó con gran pasión en la mirada

-… ¿Era mentira?- Preguntó amenazante el cocinero, poniendo su mano en alto en un gesto poco tranquilizador

-Verás, me comí una fruta del diablo belcebú que me hace parecer muy joven cuando en realidad tengo casi 150 años y mi nieto aquí, con toda la cursilería que cabe en el mar, se ha propuesto que muera, porque el medico no me ha dado más que otra semana de vida, comiendo galletas con virutas de chocolate ya que es la mejor comida del mundo- Dijo Falcon con cara de poker

-Mocoso, la próxima ve que mientas asegúrate que seas del mismo genero que quien pretendes ser- Y es que el cocinero no se iba a dejar engañar dos veces

-¡Soy una chica!- ¡Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba! ¿Por qué todo el mundo la confundía con un chico? Vale, tenía el pelo corto y desordenado. Vale, no era muy femenina. Vale, no se comportaba ni de lejos como las supuestas damas que tenía su hermano como modelo de conducta para la sociedad. Que repelente que podía ser el Mihawk mayor

-DAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA- Se rio Shanks- ¿Cómo vas a ser una chica? ¡Si escupes más lejos que Buggy!

-Los lapos de Buggy caen a sus pies, no es gran cosa

-¡Eres más sarcástica que Rayleigh!-Continuó

-¿Una chica no puede usar el sarcasmo? – Falcon echó para atrás una de las orejas de perro del gorro de Garp- Ay de mí, que no se ni que soy

-Ese tal Ray-loquesea debe de ser horrible con el sarcasmo- Comentó el cocinero con una gota en la nuca

-Soy una chica-Estableció Falcon.

-No lo voy a creer hasta que te vea en un vestido- Argumentó el pelirrojo

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Ninguna mujer que se precie desconocería lo que es un vestido.- Dijo seriamente el cocinero. –Es Obvio que estás mintiendo

-¿Si te digo que sí me haces las galletas?- Preguntó con esperanza la niña

-No

-Pues sigo siendo una chica

-¡AAAAAH!-Gritó de la nada Shanks.- ¡El sake! ¿Dónde está mi sake?

Y dicho grumete salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina dejando a dos perplejos sujetos. Falcon parpadeó, frunció el ceño y salió tras él

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A BEBER NI UNA GOTA HASTA QUE NO CONSIGAS MIS GALLETAS!

-NO PODRÁS DETENERME

-VEN AQUÍ PELIRROJO DE PACOTILLA

-NO QUIERO

-AAAAAGHHHHH

Y comenzó una persecución entre un sombrero de paja y una visera de perro. A Garp le traía recuerdos de su juventud, eran los mismos gorros. Exactamente iguales. Siguió bebiendo y cuando se le acabó el barril de cerveza que usaba como cubata rompió la pared que daba al…baño. Volvió a golpear la pared, esta vez encontrando la despensa y sacando otro barril. Tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo por alto. ¡Pues claro! Había alguien usando la ducha. Tranquilamente Garp cerró la cortina de la bañera y siguió bebiendo como si nada

_A la mañana siguiente_

Shanks se despertó con un gruñido. Le encantaban las fiestas pero, ¡joder! ¡Cómo odiaba las resacas! Maldita luz del Sol sin nubes que le golpeaba en los ojos… Se fue a levantar y buscó a su compañero –que era un chico por más que lo negara- con la mirada. En circunstancias normales se habría alarmado y montado un escandalo al no encontrarlo inmediatamente, pero la cabeza le estaba matando. Ya le encontraría. De momento Shanks desayunaría. Luego…ya improvisaría algo por el camino. Entró en la cocina para encontrarse con la niña, despierta y alerta.

-¿Qué hay de comer?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con un bostezo

-El cocinero sólo me deja preparar cereales y leche- Dijo amargamente Falcon.- Dice que soy demasiado torpe y que le estropearía la cocina

-Dahahahhahahahha-Se burló Shanks, todo malestar olvidado a las vistas de una oportunidad de vacilar a su nakama- ¡Qué bien te conoce!

-¡Cállate!

_Momentos después…_

¡FUEGO! ¡Fuego! ¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garp no se levantaba de buen humor. La prueba estaba en el marine lanzado hasta el infinito y más allá por haber osado despertar a la bestia, digo, Vice-almirante. Luego procesó, en el transcurso de largos minutos, lo que estaba gritando ese desgraciado despierta superiores.

**BOOOM**

Y atravesó la pared de la cocina con su puño, que quedaba muy guay y de tipo duro. Y Garp era un tipo duro, de esos que lo son de verdad, que manifiestan su aprecio por los puños y que llevan gorritos cuquis para no intimidar demasiado a la mademoiselles, porque era un marine, el bien y la ley hecho persona.

Se quedó mirando a los dos niños que habían recogido ayer mismo y ellos le devolvieron la mirada. El fuego bailaba a su alrededor, con sus llamas abrazando la encimera y los armarios de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días Vice-almirante Garp!-Saludó Shanks como si no se acabase de incendiar la cocina.- Le ofrecería un vaso de agua para a resaca, pero creo que en estos momentos se necesita el agua para otra cosa

-¡NIÑO!- Se escuchó el enfurecido grito que auguró la airada entrada de un cocinero lleno de ira-TE DEJO SOLO CINCO MINUTOS ¡CINCO MINUTOS! Y MI COCINA COMIENZA A ARDER

-¿No tendrías que estar apagándola en vez de echarme la bronca?- Señoras y señores le presentamos a Falcon Mihawk, indiferente e impertinente, esta niña de tan sólo once años tiene la capacidad de decir lo que no debe cuando no bebe, digo debe.

-¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!-El cocinero estaba fuera de sí. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso de mierda a quemarle la cocina y burlarse de él! Claro, que Falcon no lo hacía para burlarse. Esta vez

-OI-Gritó Shanks sacando la cabeza por el agujero de la cocina que acababa de hacer el líder del barco- ¡Traed cubos de agua que esto se quema!

-¿Cómo creéis que va a quedar la carne al punto, poco hecha o pasada?- Dijo Garp inteligentemente con el dedo en la nariz. Tch, lloricas todos. Garp era un hombre, de esos de pelo en pecho, y no se iba a alterar por algo tan minúsculo como que la cocina de un barco de madera se quemara en medio del mar. Eso era para nenazas. Además, tenía hambre y nadie le había dado carne.

-Eso depende de cuando tarden en apagar el fuego-Le contestó Falcon mientras esquivaba al cocinero que cegado por la ira la perseguía con un brillante y peligroso cuchillo de cocina, de los grandes, por toda la cocina.- Espero que acaben pronto. Soy de carne poco hecha- Dijo agachando la cabeza para que el gorro prestado no se quemara

-Oye viejo- Llamó Shanks mirando hacia Garp.- ¿Tú nos podrías dejar un bote?

Finalmente los hombres habían llegado con cubos repletos de agua y tras unos minutos apagaron el fuego. Acabaron esparcidos por el suelo de cualquier manera, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Había agua por el suelo, los muebles estaban negros, la mayoría de la comida chamuscada y quemaduras leves en casi todo el barco. Los únicos que quedaron inmunes al fuego fueron Shanks, Garp y Falcon, increíblemente, puesto que fueron los que mas estuvieron en la cocina en llamas.

-Capitán-Dijo el chef del barco- Los quiero fuera. Ya.

-Me pregunto si quedará algún trozo de carne-Le ignoró Garp. El estomago de un D. siempre viene primero, aceptémoslo

-Voy a buscarlo-Se ofreció Falcon. La verdad es que se sentía un poco culpable. Había quemado la oficina. Bueno, era culpa de Shanks. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que echando alcohol en las tostadas la tostadora explotaba? ¡Si era así entonces cómo narices se hacían los bizcochos borrachos!

-¡NO!- Se lo impidió la tripulación, todo cansancio desaparecido-¡Ahora mismo os dejamos un bote! ¡O dos! ¡Los que queráis! ¡Sólo idos ya!-Shanks y Falcon parpadearon. Que barco más coordinado. Tenían que ser marines

-Pero si todavía no hemos desayunado…-Se quejó el pelirrojo

Pero todos hicieron oídos sordos y les metieron en un bote con una vela, una brújula y les bajaron al mar. Luego, viento en popa a toda vela, desparecieron más rápido que una copa de sake a manos de un futuro yonko.

-¿Sabes algo de navegación?- Le pregunta Shanks, no especialmente preocupado

-Por supuesto.-Falcon es una niña muy lista.- El barco tiene que flotar en el agua y seguir la dirección del viento

-¡Estupendo! –Dijo alegremente Shanks.- Ahora a navegar-Cogió la brújula con algo de torpeza.-¿Y esto?

-Creo que es una bomba que nos han dejado por venganza- Le dijo con sospecha.

Se miraron fijamente. Pasó una ligera brisa moviendo el pelo rojo debajo de un sombrero de paja y metiendo mechones negros como el carbón en unos ojos dorados bajo un ridículo gorro de perro. Asintieron lentamente. La brújula fue por la borda.

Pasaron varias horas navegando a la deriva. Bajo un Sol abrasador y ninguna clase de provisiones. Aburridos como ostras. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, al menos no había un monstruo marino dispuesto a comérseles de merienda. Ni estaban en medio de una terrible tormenta a punto de ahogarse en su pequeña embarcación. Suspiraron. Al menos así no estarían tan aburridos.

-Antes dijiste que no podías morir por una promesa.-Comenzó Shanks con voz rasposa. Que sed tenía el pobre

-Lo dije.- Contestó bajito Mihawk. Mejor no forzar la garganta cuando esta te arde por la sed

-¿Qué promesa?

-Una- ¿Pero que se creía? Se conocían por menos de una semana. No le iba a ir contando todos sus secretos

-Cuentameeeeelaaa-Suplicó

-No quiero

-¿Poooor?

-Es personal

-Estamos sólos- Indicó el pelirrojo ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¡Eran nakamas! ¿Dónde quedaban todas esas aventuras vividas juntos? Vale, aventura en singular. Pero ya se conocían por tres largos días

-Muy observador-Contestó secamente

-No intentes sacarme del tema con piropos. Ya sé que soy fantástico, no hace falta que me lo repitas tanto.-Le contestó con una sonrisita suficiente Shanks. Falcon quería quietársela de la cara. Le dio una patada. Hubiera preferido una fregona, o su palo, pero no se puede tener todo en este mundo

-Idiota.

Shanks no reaccionó negativamente al maltrató. Se levantó como si nada y siguió sonriendo. Tenía un poco de sangre en los dientes. La chica se arrepintió un pelín. Pero era orgullosa, y se lo merecía por meter las narices donde no se incumbe

-Me ofendes-Dijo Shanks con una mano en el corazón-¡Despues de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos!

-Tienes razón.-Concedió Falcon.- Mis partes favoritas fueron cuando te caíste al agua y te limpiaste los dientes con la fregona. Varias veces

-¡Oh!-Shanks no era de los que se ofendían.- A mi me gustó cuando hicimos la fiesta en el barco del archienemigo del capitán y luego le quemamos la cocina

-¿Archienemigo?

-Sí. Al parecer Garpy tiene una extraña obsesión con capturar al rey de los piratas. –Contestó con entusiasmo, ignorante a la cara de incredulidad de su compañera.- Pero yo creo que en el fondo le aprecia.

-¿REY DE LOS PIRATAS?-¡Pero en qué clase de barco se había metido Falcon!

-Sip

-…

-Eeeeey- Falcon estaba poniendo caras muy raras.

-Me estas diciendo-Comenzó muy bajito.- que yo, una cría de once años, he derrotado a Buggy de la tripulación del rey de los piratas, he robado el gorro de su archienemigo y lo he hecho todo sin recibir ni un solo rasguño?

-Exactamente

-…

-…

-¡ESO ES ABSOLUTAMENTE GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Ahora mismo Shanks tenía dos opciones. Podía tirar al mar a su compañero, que tenía una potente voz de pito cuando gritaba, muy irritante con resaca. O podía unirse a la celebración, buscar alguna botella para brindar en el bote y emborracharse mientras se despedía de su dolor de cabeza. Pfff, como si hubiera elección

Mientras tanto, en el Oro Jackson nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de los dos grumetes. Bueno, Buggy sí, pero nadie escucha sus quejas de todas formas. Además pensaba que se habían escondido para no hacer las tareas

-Oi grumete-Le dijo Crocus mientras leía el periódico.- ¿dónde están los otros dos?

-Ni idea-Contestó indignado.- ¡Me han dejado sólo con todo! ¡CON TODO!

-Apechuga un poco. Somos piratas, no nenazas- Interrumpió Rayeigh, que pasaba por ahí- Ahora que lo pienso…no recuerdo haberles subido al barco después del entrenamiento

-Ah, pues ahora que lo dices yo tampoco-Dijo Buggy

…

-¡MIERDA!

Así que los piratas de Roger dieron la vuelta en la búsqueda de su nakama perdida. La encontraron al alba. Completamente borrachos en un barco de la marina, festejando que Roger es el rey de los piratas y los marines unos imbéciles que dejan las botellas de ron en el bote salvavidas para salvarlas de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Las mejores botellas de ron.

-¿¡CÓMO PODEIS ESTAR DE FIESTA SIN NOSOTROS!?- Confía en Gol D. Roger para decir lo adecuado cuando se te olvidan subordinados en el mar- Es cruel y pendenciero

-Shi podheish unirhosh cuhandhoh querhais- Dijo diplomáticamente Shanks.

-Si no fuera pirata serías un gran político. O timador. Bueno, siendo pirata puede ser un gran timador y encima vivir aventuras así que se entiende por qué se unió a la tripulación. Todos esos sueños de libertad y amistad son pura basura. Tú lo que quieres es alcohol gratis, subidones de adrenalina y tomarle el pelo a la gente.- Al parecer Falcon es una borracha filosófica muy habladora.

-Ese gorro me suena- Lástima que el rey de los piratas sea todo menos filosófico

-Esh de Garp

-El Vice-almirante de la marina.- Aclaró la niña- Dada su obsesión con perseguirte de la que me ha hablado el estafador este y su empeño en hacer todo a lo macho he podido deducir que esta enamorado del capitán pero que es incapaz de contarle sus sentimientos porque el es un marine y el capitán el rey de los piratas. También creo que tiene un odio por los okamas y las paredes, seguramente cuando era joven y atractivo alguna reinona de la noche necesitada le haya confundido por un mariquita y le haya estampado en una pared.

-Ahora tiene más sentido el por qué no me deja quedarme en los bares a ligarme alguna mujerzuela- Musitó completamente convencido Roger

-Esh un hombreh celoshoh y egoistah. Ayer noh meh dejosh tomar cashi nadah de cervezah

-Ya que hemos aclarado ese punto volvamos a la fiesta. Mañana por la mañana seguiremos esta conversación y decidiremos cómo puedes declararle tus sentimientos a Garp.- Falcon Mihawk procedió a subir al barco, bajar a la despensa, sacar la mejor botella de vino que pudo encontrar porque era una dama con clase, volvió a cubierta, se sentó en la silla de Crocus y comenzó a beber tranquilamente. Los demás piratas se encogieron de hombros. No iban a decirle que no a una fiesta. Bueno menos Shanks, que intentó sacudir los hombros y acabó cayéndose al suelo, llevándose a Buggy consigo.

-BUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH-Rió el Rey de los piratas- ¡Contadme todo lo que hicisteis a ese idito de Garp!

-Buenosh-Comenzó Shanks con el dedo en alto, listo para contar su más reciente avetura. Volvió al suelo, intoxicado después de beber tanto.

-Todo empezó cuando estábamos en el mar, aburridos y cansados…-Se resignó Falcon a contar la historia.

_Mientras tanto en Gamashino…_

Un pequeño bote acababa de anclarse en el puerto como días atrás lo hizo un barco de velas rojas. Pero no había mocoso andrajoso y desafiante esperándolo. Eso fue lo primero que dejó a Dracule Mihawk inquieto.

Lo segundo fue la reacción de su padre al verle. Comenzó a temblar. Mihawk entrecerró los ojos. Era normal que su padre le tuviera miedo, al fin y al cabo comenzó a entrenar para ser más fuerte que él y protegerse a si mismo y a su hermana de sus abusos. Pero esta vez era distinto. Algo se lo decía.

Había comenzado a balbucear incoherencias. Dracule endureció su mirada, empezó a sudar goterones. Era repulsivo. No siendo de esos que se andan por las ramas Mihawk aprovechó unos segundos más torturando a Garten como venganza y entró por la puerta a buscar a su hermana

A Falcon Mihawk le esperaba una buena.

Entró a su habitación y se a encontró con una capa de polvo y perfectamente ordenada. Esa fue la tercera señal. Su hermana era algo caótica con sus pertenencias. Pero nunca viviría en un cuarto recubierto de suciedad. Había una nota sobre su cama que llevaba su nombre.

Más le vale a la mocosa que tuviera una buena explicación. Leyó la nota. La arrugó con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la encontrara se le iba a caer el pelo. Volvió a leer la nota:

_Hermano,_

_Cuando leas esto, porque se que volverás por más que me empeñe en lo contrario, ya me habré ido. Han llegado unos piratas, y me he ido con ellos. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. El capitán es muy fuerte, se llama Gol D. Roger. Lo malo es que es un idiota. No tiene ni idea que significa la D. de su nombre. _

_Se que estarás furioso conmigo pero me da igual. Vas a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y yo seré el increíble pirata que te cubra las espaldas. Pero para eso tenemos que salir de este pueblo y tú me proteges demasiado como para hacerme fuerte, realmente fuerte, a tu lado._

_Por eso conseguí que te fueras a Dios sabe dónde con esos mercaderes y me he ido con los piratas estos. Pero te prometo que no moriré. He de vivir lo suficiente como para verte como el más fuerte. Luego lucharemos en serio y te venceré para que veas que no necesito una cuidadora sobre mí las 24 horas. Aunque esa cuidadora sea mi persona favorita. Te lo juro. _

_Hasta entonces _

_Fal._

¿Gol d. Roger? ¿GOL D. ROGER? La maldita mocosa tenía que haberse ido con el pirata más poderoso de todos los mares. Mihawk apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos, níveos de por sí, estuvieron completamente blancos. Tanta fue su impotencia que se hizo sangre con las uñas.

Y luego sonrió. La sonrisa de un hombre loco ante un reto completamente exhilarante. Derrotaría a Gol D. Roger, sacaría a su ingenua hermana de sus garras de pirata y sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Y encerraría a Falcon por el resto de su vida por la humillación que fue despertarse, después de ser drogado por una niñata de once años, en medio del mar rodeado de pescado maloliente para ser embaucado por unos estúpidos piratas que le cogieron como prisionero y se creyeron más fuertes que él. Luego, después de meses luchando contra marines porque pensaban que era el estúpido pirata que le secuestró, llegó a casa a echarle la mayor bronca de su vida a su hermanita para descubrir que se había fugado con el rey de los piratas.

Al menos había conseguido una espada decente.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado casi un año desde que Falcon se unió a la tripulación de Gol D. Roger. Peleas, tesoros y aventuras acompañaron durante todo el tiempo a los piratas. Falcon se hizo más fuerte, al igual que Shanks y Buggy; Garp recuperó su gorro después de una emboscada a nuestros protagonistas, batalla épica y emocionante donde se vio la gran rivalidad entre dos grandes figuras. Los tres grumetes se volvieron inseparables, se cubrían las espaldas unos a otros, se tomaban el pelo, hacían bromas pesadas a la tripulación, sufrían juntos bajo la dictadura que era los entrenamientos de Rayleigh,… Los tres grumeteros. Claro, que este era un mote inventado por Crocus en medio de una borrachera y nadie, si podía evitarlo, lo utilizaba jamás.

Habían crecido mucho, tanto física como emocionalmente. Habían visto morir a sus nakamas tras inolvidables batallas, sabían lo que era tener a la muerte a menos de un milímetro de tu yugular y aprendieron a disfrutar de ello. Falcon, ahora con doce años, seguía siendo el benjamín del barco, el renacuajo, según un capitán. Seguía huesuda, insolente y desarreglada. No había crecido ni dos palmos, era una canija. El cambio más significativo en la niña fue el de su actitud, antes fría e indiferente, ahora más abierta y burlona. La tripulación pasó a formar parte de su familia. Y un Mihawk era muy protector con los suyos. Le tenía un especial cariño a Shanks, su compañero de locuras; a Buggy, el entrañable payaso brabucón y miedica pero valiente cuando hacía falta serlo; a Roger, el idiota de su capitán que era una figura paternal para Falcon; Rayleigh, el opresor que sólo quería lo mejor para los grumetes; Crocus, el medico seco que siempre refunfuñaba cuando era descuidada; Nuga, el gran chef que bailaba salsa mientras asaba la carne, y que le hacía sus galletas favoritas y Yeshu, el navegante del barco un viejo amigable y adorable, aburrido y divertido, astutamente manipulador

Shanks y Buggy ya tenían quince años y empezaban a fijarse en las muchachas que se encontraban. Crocus le dijo a Falcon que era por las hormonas que se habían despertado en la pubertad. Falcon le respondió que esperaba que ella nunca tuviera hormonas que a redujeran a un idiota sonrojado que tartamudeaba y babeaba o a un pirata galante y estúpido que piropeaba todo aquello que tuviera largas piernas y grandes pechos. Crocus, que por ser el medico era el único, aparte de Rayleigh, de saber que Falcon era una chica, le contestó que ella sería un caos de sonrojos adorables, vestidos coquetos y escotes generosos que volvería loco a cualquier hombre que se encontrara pero que sólo tendría ojos para un pelirrojo con sombrero de paja. Nadie ha visto nunca a la niña más enfadada que en ese momento.

Volviendo al momento actual, el día en el Oro Jackson fue como cualquier otro. Crocus estaba en su sitio habitual leyendo el periódico cuando un poster de un novato llamó su atención. No es que tuviera una recompensa desproporcionada, aunque 20.000.000 berries para un nuevo pirata no estaba nada mal. Tampoco era que su nombre fuera famoso, ni que le conociera personalmente, ni que tuviera un mote fantástico. Bueno, vale, el cetrero fantasmal era un mote mil veces mejor que el medico pirata Crocus. Pero era su cara. Era exactamente igual a la de Falcon, excepto la nariz, y tal vez el ceño. Y desde luego Falcon no tenía esas cejas tan raras.

-Oi, Falcon-La llamó, a lo mejor le conocía. La niña dejó de fregar por un momento para ver quien la llamaba. Era Crocus, le miró mal y le ignoró. Aún no le había perdonado lo de los vestidos coquetos y ojos sólo para Shanks. Estúpido medico que se cree que lo sabe todo y lo único que sabe hacer bien es poner tiritas en cortes de papel. -¿Conoces a un tal Dracule Mihawk?

La fregona cayó al suelo olvidada por una hermana pequeña preocupada. ¿No le habrá pasado nada, no? Era imposible, no a Dracule. Falcon corrió hacia donde estaba Crocus y con un sentimiento de urgencia que nunca nadie había visto presente en a niña le arrebató el papel de sus manos. La tripulación se la quedó mirando preocupados. Al fin y al cabo Falcon era el pequeño mocoso del barco al que todos protegían de una manera u otra sin que fuera evidente. Porque eran sanguinarios piratas, no niñeras.

-Renacuajo-El rey de los piratas jamás se molestó en llamarla por su nombre- ¿Qué ocurre?

La mencionaba miraba fijamente al cartel apresado entre sus pequeñas garras ajena a todo y a todos. Claro que Shanks no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su amigo se embobaba con un trozo de papel. Se lo quitó con facilidad, dejando a la niña mirándose las manos

-Dracule Mihawk, el cetrero fantasmal. 20.000.000 berries. –Leyó en alto.- Tampoco es para tanto-Dijo mientras tiraba el cartel sobre su hombre de cualquier manera.- Al fin y al cabo, Shanks Le Roux tiene una recompensa de 20.000.001 berries- Finalizó con una sonrisita suficiente

Pero Falcon no le escuchó. Recogió el poster del suelo con cuidado y lo dobló con cariño para guardárselo en el bolsillo. Por fin tenía noticias de su hermano. Una sonrisa, la más ancha que nadie le había visto llevar, floreció en su rostro. El resto de piratas parpadeó, no estaban acostumbrados a un nakama tan adorable. La niña corrió hacia su capitán y saltó a sus brazos en un gesto poco característico. Roger la cogió por puro reflejo.

-Mira, mira-Dijo zarandeando el poster en sus narices.- Este es el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo

-¿Le conoces?-Preguntó algo enfurruñado Shanks. Algunos levantaron la ceja, ¿el siempre alegre pelirrojo, ahora enfurruñado? Qué raro…

-Es mi persona favorita en el mundo- Le contestó Falcon con la misma sonrisa enorme, toda reserva olvidada en su alegría. Shanks sintió algo feo y repulsivo removerse en su interior. Pero lo ignoró por el momento. Luego iría Crocus a ver si estaba enfermo.- Capitán-Dijo la niña girándose hacia el bigotudo. – Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo

-¿Celebrar el qué?-Preguntó Buggy algo curioso

-Que mi hermano esta un paso más cerca de su sueño, por supuesto- Respondió todavía risueña Falcon. –Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa,

-¿Y dónde estaba tu hermano cuando te encontramos en esa isla del demonio?-Preguntó Shanks.- ¿Dónde estaba cuando te pegó tu padre?- La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Mihawk, sustituida por un ceño fruncido que la hacía parecerse más a su hermano.- ¿Dónde estaba eh?

-Chico, cierra el pico-Le espetó Rayleigh. Pero era demasiado tarde

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras Falcon- ¿Cómo osas insultar a mi hermano?

-Pero todo lo que he dicho es cierto, ¿no? Tu hermano no estaba ahí- Los dos grumetes se fulminaban con la mirada, ahora a un palmo de distancia. Falcon tenía que mirar arriba por la cabeza y media que le sacaba Shanks

-¡CALLATE! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA IDIOTA!

-PORQUE NUNCA ME CUENTAS NADA.

-ESO ES MENTIRA

-OH PUES QUE CASUALIDAD QUE TUVIERAS UN HERMANO MAYOR Y NADIE, NADIE, LO SUPIERA EN TODO EL MALDITO BARCO

-¡NUNCA PREGUNTASTEIS! ADEMÁS TU TAMPOCO ME CUENTAS NADA

-NO ES VERDAD

-CALLAOS LOS DOS-Gritó el capitán por una vez sin su sonrisa de oreja a oreja debajo de su peculiar bigote. Los piratas dejaron de discutir inmediatamente sin dejar de mirar mal a su compañero.- Somos nakama. Familia. Piratas. Basta de discusiones estúpidas. Cuando un nakama esta feliz, el resto esta contento por él. Ahora ¡fiesta!

Y los piratas festejaron, bebieron y olvidaron. Todos menos dos. La primera estaba en el puesto del vigía mirando al horizonte sumida en sus pensamientos. El segundo por una vez no podía estar despreocupado de fiesta ¿por qué había dicho todo eso? Era mentira. Falcon si le contaba cosas, no todas, pero lo principal. Sabía que el tema de su padre era tabú. Sabía que había alguien a quien había hecho una promesa. Sabía que ese alguien era muy importante para Fal. Y si sabía todo esto, ¿por qué había abierto la boca?

Shanks subió a donde se encontraba Falcon. Le encontró con la mirada fija en algún punto que su vista no alcanzaba pero que sus ojos aguileños veían sin dificultad. Había ido con la intención de arreglar las cosas pero no dijo nada. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y dio otro trago a su botella de ron.

Le ignoró durante la mayoría de la noche, pero Shanks no se fue.

-¿Sabes lo que es ser el obstáculo del sueño de la persona más importante para ti? –Le dijo Falcon. Shanks la miró pero no contestó.- Mi hermano va a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. No necesita una mocosa en sus talones que se tropieza con el aire para retrasarle más de lo que lo ha hecho.

-No tienes que contármelo. No lo dije en serio

-Supongo que no.

Siguieron mirando hacia el vacío que es el mar en una noche sin estrellas. No dijeron nada y no hizo falta. Falcon sabía que lo sentía y Shanks que era perdonado. No gastaron el aliento compartiendo su infancia ni pretendieron que nunca había pasado, puesto que una cosa es perdonar y otra es olvidar. De los errores se aprende y esto lo sabían ambos grumetes. Shanks no bajó a la fiesta, aunque Falcon sabía que quería. Ambos piratas quedaron dormidos bajo el tabaleo del barco y la risa de sus nakamas.

-TIERRA A LA VISTA

Los dos jóvenes piratas se despertaron sobresaltados. De poco se caen de la torre, pero consiguieron recuperar el equilibrio. Con la emoción palpitando por su cuerpo miraron a su alrededor y, en efecto, había tierra a la vista.

Era una isla enorme, salvaje y parecía virgen. Era el lugar perfecto para esconder un tesoro. Los dos chicos bajaron a cubierta lo más rápido que les permitió sus piernas, llegando incluso a saltar los seis últimos metros. Cayeron al suelo como gatos, sin ultrajar sonidos y con un perfecto equilibrio. Corrieron a reunirse con Buggy y fueron casi los primeros que bajaron a explorar

Sólo les ganó su capitán. Y Rayleigh. Pero lo del primer oficial no era voluntario.

-¡Roger no me arrastres contigo!-Le recriminó el pirata

-No seas quejica. Pareces mi mujer. Roger no hagas esto, Rogr haz a colada, Roger ordena tu cuarto, Roger no jueges con Shanks y el Renacuajo a hacer puzles con los cachitos de Buggy

-Ah, tenemos que volver a jugar algún día-Interrumpió Shanks

-El mejor juego que se ha inventado-Completó seriamente Falcon

-¡NO FUE GRACIOSO!

-Sí que lo fue-Corearon los tres jugadores

-Roger, a mi ese juego me gustaba. –Le dijo Silver.- Era perfecto para asustar a los marines. Como cuando e colocamos la mano en la nariz, la nariz en un ojo, la oreja en otro ojo, el ojo en la boca, la oreja en el brazo que estaba en la pierna, el otro ojo en la oreja, el pie en la otra oreja, la boca en el pie y

-¡FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA TRAUMATICA!

-BUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA Nunca había visto a los marines huir tan rápido

-¿Y el renacuajo y Akagami?-Preguntó el capitán

-¡ME HAN VUELTO A DEJAR ATRÁS!

-¡A EXPLORAR LA ISLA MISTERIOSA!

-¡No tiene nada de misteriosa!

-¡Tú siempre dices eso Ray-Ray y luego siempre estamos en islas misteriosas

-¡Eso es porque te metes en todo embrollo posible!

-Ah el pollo, NUGAA, MERIENDA PIRATA PARA LLEVAR

-ya ´ta lista capitá- Le dijo con ritmo el cocinero

-¡Yo te mataba!

-¡Pero Ray-raay!

Mientras la tripulacón discutía como niños pequeños, los benjamines del barco habían desaparecido en búsqueda de aventuras. Buggy no tardó en alcanzarles y tras una enorme bronca a la que nadie prestó atención los piratas se perdieron en medio de la jungla.

-¡NOS HEMOS PERDIDO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

-Cállate Buggy-Dijo Falcon.- Es vuestra culpa que os perderías en una línea recta

-Esa fuiste tú-Le contestó Shanks con las manos en la nuca andando despreocupado.

-Sí, tu sentido de la orientación es malísimo

-No, fuisteis vosotros. Yo me oriento perfectamente bien

-¿Dónde esta el Norte?-Le dijo para dejarle en evidencia Buggy

-Donde señale la brújula-Falcon no iba a caer tan fácil

-Ah, la bomba de los marines para vengarse-Amplió el concepto Shanks

-…Cierra el pico, idiota. Tú también lo pensaste

-Pero no llegué al barco y tire el Log Post por la borda porque los malditos marines tenían bombas en todas partes

-Por lo menos yo no me pase una semana discutiendo si estribor era derecha o izquierda

-¿Es derecha no?-Preguntó Shanks

-No, es izquierda-Le corrigió Buggy

-Es derecha-Concluyó Shanks

-Te acabo de decir que es IZQUIERDA CABEZA DE CHORLITO

-Y como siempre estas equivocado es DERECHA, NARIZOTAS

-IZQUIERDA

-DERECHA

-IZQUIERDA

-DERECHA

-Tengo hambre-Se quejó Falcon.- Se me ha olvidado pedirle mis galletitas piratas para excursiones a Nuga-Falcon cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando

-IZQUIERDA

-DERECHA

-Mis galletitaaaas

-IZQUIERDA

-DERECHA

-Oh, que fruta más rara. Es blanca y bonita

-IZQUIERDA

-DERECHA

-IZQUIERDA

-¡Puaj! ¡Sabe horrible!

-DERECHA

-IZQUIERDA

-IZQUIERDA

-DERECHA

-¡LO SABÍA!

-ESO ES TRAMPA

-No es mi culpa que aparte de narizotas seas lento

-¡REPITE ESO!

-Además de sordo-Añadió Falcon. Señaló con el dedo a una criatura de proporciones gigantescas. Una especie de roedor gigante. -¿Qué es eso?

-¡Vamos a morir!- Consiguió decir entre lloriqueos Buggy

-Ah, pues no lo sé. Pero tiene un culo enorme.

-Tengo una duda. Si el bicho este muerde a Buggy ¿se separa en los típicos trozitos o con trozos en forma de mordisco?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –Dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno Shanks

-¡QUÉ! ¡PERO CÓMO ME VAIS A DAR DEL ALMUERZO A UNA CAPIBARA GIGANTESCA!

-¿Capibara? –Preguntó Falcon. Hmp, Buggy podría haberle contestado cuando preguntó que era. Definitivamente iba a acabar en la boca del animal el muy payaso

-¿Nos la podemos quedar?- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Shanks

El nombrado roedor gigante estaba mirándoles sin interés mientras masticaba un árbol cercano. Sí, el árbol. Ni una rama, ni una hoja, ni hierba. Una secuoya de las grandes con raíces y todo. Sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Eso de la secuoya es una mujer?-Preguntó Shanks algo sorprendido

-Parece ser-Contesto de ninguna manera perturbada Falcon.

En efecto, agarrándose de las ramas de la secuoya como si le fuera la vida en ello, que considerando la altura a la que estaba bien podría ser, había una mujer. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio y ondulado. Vestía en un vestido blanco de corte tradicional. Gritaba como los mil demonios

-¡Cómo puede gritar tanto!-Se quejó Buggy

-Desde luego tiene u buen par de melones, digo pulmones- Prosiguió con el pensamiento Shanks. Falcon sólo rodó los ojos murmurando sobre malditas hormonas que te comen la inteligencia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Se quedará afónica alguna vez?-Musitó Falcon. La mujer debió de haberles oído porque sus ojos se pusieron blancos, se rodeó con una aura demoniaca y con dientes afilados aterradores les recriminó

-¡PERO AYUDADME INUTILES Y NOS QUEDEIS VIENDO COMO ME COME ESTE BICHO!

-Si vas a ser tan borde creo que pasó –Dijo Shanks mirándose la uñas con expresión desinteresada

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Mirala! Es guapísima, tenemos que ayudarla- Le susurró en un grito Buggy. El más discreto del lugar. Nótese que una gota apareció en la frente de los presentes

-Podrías pedirlo por favor- Dijo igualmente desinteresada Falcon, ignorando al payaso

-¡BUGGY, LO HAS ARRUINADO TODO! ¡LA TENÍA COMIENDO DE LA PALMA DE MI MANO!

-PERO SERÁS IDIOTA, ENCIMA QUE LO ARREGLO VAS TÚ Y VUELVES A ESTROPEARLO- Echaba la culpa Falcon a Shanks- NO SE CÓMO PUEDES IGNORARME

-SIEMPRE ES TU CULPA SHANKS

-ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO SI NO HUBIERAS METIDO TU NARIZOTA DONDE NO TE LLAMAN

-TÚ CALLATE BUGGY QUE NO ERES MEJOR

-¡QUEREIS CALLAROS Y BAJARME DE AQUÍ!

Decidido, la mujer hermosa daba más miedo que Silver Rayleigh en uno de sus momentos tenebrosos. Menudo carácter. Temiendo la furia de la mujer los jóvenes la ayudaron a salir de las fauces del capibara. Se alejaron rápidamente de la desconocida al tocar el suelo no fuera a ser que les arrancara a cabeza con esos dientes tan afilados. Estuvieron largos minutos en incomodo silencio

-Esto…¿Cómo te llamas?- Y hubieran estado horas, pero Shanks no creía en el silencio incomodo

-Como me suelen llamar

-¿En serio?-Alzó una ceja incrédula Falcon. ¿Iban a jugar a juegecitos mentales a ver quien er más listo que quién?

-No seas tonta Fal-Le restó importancia Shanks en favor de seguir con su interrogatorio.- Estoy seguro que no ha cambiado de nombre a lo largo de su vida.

-No me refería a eso-Dijo enfurruñada la niña.-Estupido pelirrojo- dijo para sí

-Lo dices como si fuera algo nuevo-Dijo tras su mano Buggy

-Ahora no es el momento-Les contestó el objeto de sus cuchicheos con un tic en la ceja. Los otros dos sólo suspiraron.

-¿Cómo te suelen llamar?

-Por mi nombre

Suspiro colectivo

-¿Y tu nombre es…?

-El que me pusieron tus padres

-Pues habrá que hacerles una visita-Dijo con rabia contenida Buggy

-¿Les conocéis?-Ahora la mujer tenía una pizca de curiosidad

-Por supuesto-Se adelantó Falcon a Buggy

-¿Y cómo se llaman?- Ni que fuera estúpida, ese era el truco más viejo del libro

-¿Qué clase de persona no se sabe el nombre de sus padres?- Se rió Shanks

-Un huérfano-No iba a caer, no iba a caer. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente

-Pero tú no eres huérfano-Le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Mihawk-¿O me equivoco?

-No, no lo soy-Dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos. Unos niñatos no iban a ser más listos que ella

-Entonces es que eres tonta-Finalizó Buggy, que por fin podía hablar.

-¡No soy tonta!- ¡Estúpidos niñatos! ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para ir insultándola?

-Pero no te sabes el nombre de tus padres-Le dijo lentamente Shanks.- Y les conoces.- Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la desconocida mientras Shanks le hablaba como si tuviera un retraso mental.- ¿Me sigues?

-Yo no tendría muchas esperanzas- Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa la niña de doce años.- Por lo que sabemos no nos ha dicho su nombre porque no se lo sabe. La muy idiota

-¡ESTABA INTENTANDO NO DAR INFORMACIÓN!

-¿Información?- Dijo Buggy confuso

-¿Sobre quien?- Preguntó Shanks intrigado. A lo mejor había un jefe de la mafia o algo malvado en la isla y lo derrotaban ¡Oh las aventuras que le esperaban!

-Sobre mí, Portgas D. Rougue

-Aaaaah-Dijeron los tres grumetes

-¿Sabes que significa la D? –Falcon lo tenía que saber.

-…No…

-Sigues siendo estúpida- Le espetó algo molesta. ¡Tres personas! Conocía tres personas con D. como segundo nombre, y algo le decía a Falcon que era la misma D, y ¿Cuántas sabían lo que significaba? ¡Ninguna! Estaba rodeada de idiotas. Echaba de menos la fría lógica de su hermano.

-Tú si que eres gilipollas niñata.- Falcon abrío mucho los ojos y su visión se nubló ¡Una persona que adivinaba su genero a la primera ¡Al fin!- Esto, pero no llores que tampoco es para tanto

Mihawk la ignoró completamente en favor de lanzarse en un abrazo y sollozar en su vestido

-N-nunca n-nadie-Sollozo. Shanks y Buggy tenían los ojos como platos. ¡Portgas D. Rougue era un bruja!- h-ha sabido q-que- Rougue se estaba empezando a asustar.- e-era una c-chica a l-la primera.-Los piratas suspiraron

-Fal, ya hemos tenido esta conversación-Comenzó el pelirrojo

-Eres un chico. Luego de mayor puedes vestirte como una chica y ser un okama- Siguió buggy

-Te querremos igual- Finalizaron con el cansancio que conlleva la rutina

-¡Lo ves!- Gritó Falcon a Rougue con una sonrisa enloquecida. -¡Ves lo que tengo que sorportar a diario! ¡Soy una chica y no me creen!

-Eeerr…- Portgas nunca había estado más en blanco en su vida.

-Si, vas a ser un okama tan guapo que todos creeremos que eres una chica, lo suponemos-Le restó importancia Buggy

-¡Que soy una chica! ¡En femenino!

-No sabes lo que es una falda- Le dijo solemnemente Shanks.- ninguna chica confundiría una falda con una cortina

-¡Eso fue una vez!

-Ni pensaría que un pintalabios es pintura de guerrero-Continuó Buggy

-¿El rojo es el color de la sangre?

-Ni creería que el rímel es una maquina de tortura

-…Tiene un aspecto muy siniestro

-Ninguna chica escupiría más lejos que el gran pirata Buggy

-¡Porque tus lapos caen en tus zapatos!

-¿Piratas?- Rougue estaba atemorizada. ¡Piratas!

-Jijijijijjij eso rima- Dijo Shanks inteligentemente

-Oh dios mío- Encima eran piratas idiotas ¡El peor tipo de piratas!

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le preguntó Buggy sonrojado. Nunca se había fijado en lo guapa que era Portgas D. Rougue. Su pelo rubio, largo y ondulado caía más allá de sus hombros y junto con sus pecas le aportaba un aspecto inocente y angelical. Tenía los ojos marrones, tan claros que parecían casi naranjas. Dulces y profundos Buggy se perdió en ellos. Tambien se perdió la contestación de Rougue y saliva que caía por su boca. No se perdió el golpe de Falcon. Ni lo vio venir el pobre

-…Creo que estoy enamorado…

-Entonces, ¿Os la habéis encontrado?-Buggy se sonrojó, su mente quinceañera pensando las implicaciones de esa pregunta. Un hilito de sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz.

-No- Le contestó Shanks.

-Jeje, es una historia muy curiosa.- Dijo con expresión algo culpable Falcon

-¡PERO QUE ESTAIS DICIENDO!

-Buggy, ¿estás bien? Estás todo rojo y sangrando-Le preguntó Shanks

-No has prestado atención, ¿no?

-Pfff, ¿yo? Pff hmp por supuesto que he prestado atención.- Mintió sin talento el payaso

-Estábamos hablando de una fruta del diablo. –Le aclaró con el ceño fruncido Rougue. Buggy volvió a ensimismarse

-¿De qué creías que hablábamos? –Le dijo con una sonrisita de suficincia Shanks

-Eres taaaaaaaaaaan guapa- Y la sangre volvió a salir de una nariz roja

-…Teneis un amigo un tanto…

-¿Repulsivo? -Falcon nunca iba a superar su aversión por las hormonas

-¿Rarito? -Sugirió Shanks

-Especial- Concluyó Rougue

-PARA MI TÚ TAMBIEN ERES ESPECIAL- Le gritó Buggy con corazones en los ojos. La mujer hizo una mueca ante el volumen.- PARTAMOS JUNTOS Y CASEMONOS

-Niño, suéltame- Le espetó la mujer sacada de sus casillas.- Dime, ¿has visto una fruta blanca, en forma de pera, de color blanco y llena de volutas?

-¿Una nuez de belcebú?

-Sí, sí ¿La has visto?

-¡UNA NUEZ DE BELCEBÚ!-Todos miraron fijamente a Falcon. Tenía los ojos grandes y abiertos, la expresión incrédula, la boca abierta en una perfecta imagen de incredulidad

-Que es MI nuez de belcebú-Remarcó Rougue. Falcon la ignoró y enfocó sus grandes ojos amarillos y penetrantes sobre Shanks con una expresión de impotencia. El aludido se irguió alarmado, Fal no era de las que se asustaban por nada

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó sin su habitual sonrisa

-Me la he comido por error - Susurró la niña. Hubo un minuto o dos de asombrao silencio.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ!?- Si antes pensaban que Portgas D. Ace era aterradora, ahora pensaban que era todo un basilisco.- ¡DEVUELVEME MI FRUTA!- Dijo mientras la estrangulaba y metía la mano en la boca en busca de su tripa. La pobre Mihawk estaba casi ahogándose.

-¡Ey!- Le gritó buggy

-¡Que la ahogas!- Completó Shanks

-¡ME DA IGUAL! QUIERO MI MALDITA.- Estrangula.- NUEZ.- Aprieta.- DE. -Sacude. – BELCEBÚ- La niña tenía el rostro azul, los ojos en espiral y una especie de alma saliéndole de la boca

-Oi, bruja- Se escuchó la potente voz de Gol D. Roger.- ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo con mi nakama?

-LO QUE ME FALTABA.- Prosiguió soltando a los cuatro vientos Rougue sin soltar a Falcon.- UN ESTUPIDO, FEO Y MALOLIENTE PIRATA

-OI, que me duché hace dos días

-Cinco- Corrigió sin pensar Rayleigh, que había seguido a su capitán. Sabía por experiencia que dejarle sólo conducía al desastre

-QUE ES EL MALDITO CAPITÁN.- Unas llamas muy siniestras comenzaban a rodear a Rougue. Solo los piratas más curtidos permanecieron impasibles.- DE LA ESTUPIDA NIÑATA SIN CEREBRO QUE VA POR AHÍ COMIENDO LO QUE NO DEBE- Finalmente soltó a la chica, que cayó al suelo desmayada. Donde se quedó. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la mujer enfadada para recogerla.

-¿Comida? –Preguntó Roger con un nuevo interés, toda actitud amenazante olvidada una vez que su subordinada estuvo libre de las garras de Rougue. -¿Dónde?

-NO ERA COMIDA GILIPOLLAS, ERA UNA FRUTA DEL DIABLO. MI FRUTA. MIA. Y VA ESA MALCRIADA Y SE LA TRAGA ENTERITA ¿SABES CUANTO ME HA COSTADO CONSEGUIRLA?

-No, pero me da igual. Me vuelvo al barco a ver si Nuga tiene carne

-TÚ NO TE VAS A NINGÚN SITIO.

-Que amable por tu parte. Quiero mucha, mucha carne. Mejor pensado, tráemela toda

-¡NO VOY A TRAERTE NINGÚN FILETE, RETRASADO!

-De todas formas prefiero la carne en un trozo de hueso

-¡QUE NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA SUBNORMAL!

-Y luego dicen que los piratas tenemos mal vocabulario-Se rió para sí Rayleigh. Rougue se giró hacia el lentamente. Parecía poseída por el mismísimo Satanás, con las llamar rodeándola, los ojos blancos, la sonrisa endemoniada y los dientes afilados como cuchillos. Sabiamente el pirata calló. Potgas respiró hondo, para tranquilizarse

Consiguió resultados aceptables. Sólo podías notar su descomunal enfado por la vena hinchada de su frente y la sonrisa forzada.

-Tú eres el capitán ¿no?-Le dijo a Roger. Las palabras salían con esfuerzo de su boca, luchando por alcanzar más volumen y perdiendo contra la férrea voluntad de la mujer.- Y ella es tu subordinada. Tu responsabilidad. Así que como se ha comido MI fruta, me debéis otra. Poderosa, nada de Paramecia que todo el mundo sabe que son una mierda.

Silencio.

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-DAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

-YOHOHOHO UN GRAN PIRATA SOY

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJJOJO

–JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ

Todos los presentes se estaban partiendo la caja. ¿Ellos? ¡Si eran piratas! ¿Qué clase de idiota les va a pedir indemnizaciones a unos piratas? ¡Y al rey de todos los piratas nada menos! Era desternillante. Pobre ilusa que era Portgas D. Rougue. Era una ilusa con una mala leche del carajo que fluía fuera de su cuerpo matando todo lo que hallara en su paso. Mató al césped, mató a las flores, mató a una abeja que zumbaba cercana y masacró la risa.

-BUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Bueno, casi toda

-¿Crees que te vamos a dar una independencia o algo así?

-Indemnización-Corrigió seriamente Rougue

-¡SOMOS PIRATAS!

-Muy observador.- Conoced a Portgas D. Rougue, femme fatale y mujer de hielo.

-Robamos, saqueamos, bebemos, luchamos, cantamos, engañamos, ligamos.- Todo esto acompañado de cuenta de dedos y movimiento sugerente con las cejas en el último.- Conquistamos, atemorizamos, navegamos

-…

-Mira brujita, no indemnizamos- Finalizó el rey de los piratas

-¿No tenéis honor?- Esa era la ultima carta de Rougue, si no colaba estaba perdida

-Pues claro que sí. Tenemos honor pirata.-La mujer suspiró de alivio.- ¡El mejor de todos! Siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesitas y cuando es un estorbo ya no existe. –Con lo que se rieron todos os piratas

-Pe-pero – La mujer estaba sin palabras. Necesitaba una fruta del diablo. – La- la fru-fruta

-Seguro que la que se ha comido Fal no es nada comparada con la mía- Presumió Buggy

-Eh, señora.- Si eso no cambiaba el humor de una mujer de venti y pocos años, poco lo hacía. El pobre Akagami no sabía lo que le esperaba. - ¿Qué habilidad te daba la fruta?

-Era la Kaze Kaze No Mi. Tipo Logia. Te permite manipular y transformarte en aire, viento y eso. Es tremendamente poderosa

-…La mía sigue siendo más guay- murmuró Buggy. Nadie le creyó

-Tu nariz sigue siendo la más… especial de todo el barco- Le "consoló" su amigo

-Era mi billete a la libertad- Dijo para sí Rougue. Los piratas hicieron una mueca colectiva. No había nada peor que ser prisionero de algo. Bueno, tal vez que te roben el tesoro, razonaron algunos. _Mii tesorooo_ Resonó en sus mentes.

-¡Pues hazte pirata!- Solucionó Roger con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sí, y luego me retiro y me hago monja

-¿Monja? Suena terriblemente aburrido

-Nunca había conocido a una pirata monja

-Los hombres harían cola para corromperte- Le dijo sugestivamente Shanks. Descarado y mujeriego pelirrojo, esta va a ser tu ruina

-Los hombres, no los niños- Se burló de él Rayleigh

-No estaba hablando de Buggy

-OYE

-¿Has llamado?

-¿Qué estabas diciendo de mí?

-Acabo de decir que no estaba hablando de ti

-¡Pero me has insultado!

-¿Cómo? Si no estaba hablando de ti

-¡No me mientas!

**BONK!**

-Niños, comportaos- Sentenció el primer oficial.

Mientras los más jóvenes discutían, el capitán y su séquito de perros guardianes, porque no se puede dejar sólo a ese cabeza hueca, desaparecieron en busca de carne. Falcon despertó de su desmayo y se encontró con una Portgas indefensa, asustada y derrotada

-¿No irás a llorar no?- Preguntó, algo estúpida porque acababa de levantarse

-No soy ninguna damisela en apuros- Le dijo con mala leche

-Cualquiera lo diría-La contestó Falcon con una sonrisa burlona y sin mala intención- Cuando nada más conocerte te tuvimos que salvar de ser devorada por un capibara gigante

-…Callate

-La fruta… ¿La necesitabas? –Preguntó con algo de culpa la niña

-Sí.

-¿Mucho?

-Ajá

-¿Cuánto?

-… Demasiado. Dependía de ella

-¿Qué ibas a hacer con ella?

-…-¿Se lo decía? Ya estaba todo perdido así que Rougue suponía que no tenía nada que perder al contárselo a una niña de doce años come frutas. – Comprar mi libertad

-… ¿Eres una esclava?

-No exactamente

-… ¿Una prostituta?

-¿QUÉ?

-No me mires así, que al menos he dicho el eufemismo

-Eres demasiado culta para ser pirata

-Y tú demasiado vulgar para no serlo

-…

-No me has contestado

-No soy una puta

-Ah, entonces eres… ¿Una damisela con el pelo largo, rubio y ondulado hecha prisionera por su propia sangre para casarte con alguien a quien tu corazón no pertenece que siempre ha soñado con aventuras desde la torre más alta de su castillo que es su prisión y que anhela secretamente ser salvada por algún apuesto y aventurero pirata que la lleve consigo a recorrer mundo?

-…No

-No lo has dicho muy convencida

-Me he asustado con tu imaginación

-Mentira. Eres una princesa.

-pff, Eso, eso no pfff, de dónde… No digas tonterías

-Oh, así que aparte de lista, joven y hermosa nuestra bella desconocida también es de la realeza- le dijo cierto pelirrojo con una sonrisa que derrite corazones y hace temblar rodillas. Una sonrisa de playboy

-La princesa de mis sueños. –Le dijo de una manera bastante inquietante Buggy

-Cerrad la boca u os entraran moscas- Les dijo Falcon algo molesta. Y es que no podía evitarlo ¡Se les derretía el cerebro cuando estaban cerca de una chica!

-¿Nuestra pequeña Falcon no estará celosa?- Se burló de ella Rayleigh

-¡No!

-No mientas pequeña-Le dijo con un brazo sobre su hombro sin notar el tic en un ojo ambar, afilado y penetrante. –Nadie te culpa por caer por el encanto de Shanks Le Roux

-En verdad me gusta Buggy- Dijo sin pensar. ¡Já! Ella le enseñaría que no podía pasarse contigo

-¿QUE TE GUSTA BUGGY?- Gritaron sorprendidos todos los presentes, narizotas incluido

-Oooops, se me ha escapado- Dijo intentando parecer avergonzada. No lo hizo

-Hmm, yo creo que tendría que irme.- Dijo Rougue. Lo que sea para escapar de esos locos

-¡Espera!- Le gritaron los tres grumetes, dos de rodillas y con lagrimas y la tercera mirando fiajemte a Rayleigh

-Ray-sensei-Dijo en su voz más angelical. Que era muy, pero que muy angelical.- ¿Hay alguna posición libre en el barco?

-Niña, que no vamos recogiendo desfavorecidos como un hospital de caridad

-Por favooor Raay-sensei-Le suplicaron los tres grumetes en perfecta sincronización

-¿Eeeeh? Que yo no quiero ser un mugriento pirata- Se quejó alarmada la mujer

-No. Y no hay ninguna posición libre

-¡Pues la creamos!-Exclamó Shanks

-¡O me dejáis en paz!- Usó el mismo tono Rougue

-¿Camarera?-Sugirió Falcon

- ¿Bailarina?- Idea de Buggy

- ¿Cuenta-cuentos? –Dijo a boleo el pelirrojo

-¿Cantante? – Otra vez la de ojos amarillos

-¿Chacha?- Buggy soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-¿Cuidadora? – Habló sin mucha convicción Shanks

-¡No necesitamos una cuidadora! -Le reprocharon los otros dos

-Pero no es para nosotros- Intentó salvar la piel Shanks

-¡No voy a cuidar a una panda de piratas!- Mostró su desacuerdo Rougue. Fue completamente ignorada

-¿Y entonces a quien cuidaría listillo?- Le dijo con sorna Falcon

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta- Musitó el aludido

-Hmp, pues como no sea al capitán.- Se burló de la idea Buggy. Los tres piratas le miraron con estrellitas en los ojos y expresión de adoración. Sí, los tres. Como si Silver Rayleigh se perdiera la oportunidad de librarse de la tediosa tarea que era mantener un ojo constante sobre el rey de los piratas. Sí, claro, y la nariz de Buggy era postiza.

-Buggy…-Comenzó el de sombrero de paja

-Es la mejor…-Continuó Mihawk

-Idea que has dicho…-Prosiguió Shanks

-En toda tu vida.- Finalizaron juntos

-¿Cómo habéis hecho eso? Es siniestro- Dijo Buggy con un escalofrío sin procesar la nueva información.- Espera, ¿qué?

-¡No voy a ser la cuidadora de un hombre de treinta años!- Protestó Portgas

-Pero mentales no pasa de los siete- Matizó Rayleigh

-¡No lo voy a ser y no podeis obligarme!- Dijo en un momento de pánico.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca al ver el brillo travieso de cuatro pares de ojos que se arrugaban por culpa de a sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en los labios de cada pirata. Sintió un escalofrío. Echó a correr

-CAPIBARA, COMEME POR FAVOR, CAPIBARAAAAAA ¡TODO MENOS ESTO!

Salieron tras ella. Bueno, Rayleigh les mandó tras ella y se fue caminando, con el paso más ligero como si le hubieran quitado un peso gigante de los hombros, hacia el barco

_Cuatro horas, ventisiete minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos después…_

-¡NO! OS HE DICHO QUE NO, NO PODEIS HACEDME ESTO, POR FAVOR TENED PIEDAD, DEJADME IR. NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO NOOOOO

-¿Quién esta gritando así? –Preguntó el capitán del barco apoyando su estilizada cabeza sobre otra igualmente alargada mano.

-N-no l-lo s-sé, capitán- Dijo su subordinado tartamudeando por el terror que le despertaba su persona

- Pues averígualo. –El hombre no se movió, paralizado por la mirada del capitán sobre su persona. Ojos rojos, intensos, sangre. Sangre, sangre, sangre. En todas partes. El hombre comenzó a temblar.- Ahora. –Dijo en una orden seca el capitán. Se rió sin humor cuando el hombre todo menos voló fuera de su vista.- Estúpidas ratas que no entienden una orden.

-Las ratas no se caracterizan por su inteligencia- Dijo una voz, igual de fría que la suya pero con un deje más cruel y salvaje. El capitán era un ser de ira controlada, venganza fría planeada en el momento de la ofensa. Estrategias calculadas minuciosamente. Un hombre de control que disfrutaba con el miedo producido con los "y si...?" más que con las acciones que causaban miedo. Un hombre que no se manchaba las manos con lo mundano, con lo insignificante porque lo ordinario era para marionetas sin cerebro que actuaban a su voluntad. Nunca actuaba conforme a sus emociones, pero eso no quería decir que no las tuviera. Simplemente se veía como un ser superior a ellas. Calculador, controlador y manipulador.

La otra voz pertenecía a su hijo. Apenas un adolescente había heredado casi todo su carácter de su padre. Pero no hay dos gotas de agua iguales y en este caso el hijo era salvaje, incontrolado, incontenible en un ataque de ira. Pero también era frío y calculador. Una especie de animal salvaje sediento de sangre con las capacidades intelectuales de un humano

Eran piratas, pero no por los tesoros. Ni porque se creían al margen de la ley, que sí lo hacían

Eran piratas para hacer su propia ley. Una familia sádica y asesina sin ningún tipo de moral.

En posesión de la mejor espada del mundo.

Y de Portgas D. Rougue. Si todo sale según su plan.

También tienen un escalofriante juego de sonrisas malvadas iguales en cada uno de sus rostros que hace a todos los desafortunados hombres que quedaban en su tenebroso barco desarrollar unas ganas de salir corriendo casi imposibles de contener.

.

-Me aburro…- Se quejaba cierto rey de los piratas

-¿Por qué a mi? –Lloraba a su lado Rougue.- Estupida niña que tiene que ir comiendo lo que no le pertenece ¿qué clase de idiota se come una pera banca con toda clase de volutas en ella? Es una fruta que grita ¡Comeme soy una maldita nuez de belcebú, y si no me reconoces como tal lo más probable es que sea venenosa! Porque, seamos sinceros, nadie en su sano juicio comería una fruta blanca….

-Creo que no le gustas mucho a la nueva- Dijo confidencialmente Buggy a Falcon

-…Yo sigo sin creer que ya no voy a poder nadar más.- Se quejó Falcon

-¿No estás ansiosa de descubrir los poderes de tu fruta? –Le pregunta confuso Shanks

-…Los mios seguirán siendo más chachis

-… ¿Qué poderes?- Respondió Falcon lentamente. Según su información, ya que estaba desmayada en el momento, las nueces de belcebú sólo son del tipo que ha comido Buggy y a Falcon no le apetece separarse en cachitos. O algo igualmente inútil.

-Al parecer te has comido el Kaze Kaze No Mi

-Que te permite manipular y convertirte en aire

-Ah, al menos es menos inútil que la de Buggy.

-¡Que no!

-¡Ah! Y al parecer no e afectan los ataques físicos-Completó Shanks

-…A ver si lo he entendido-Musitó la niña.- Si voy corriendo hacia la pared de los camarotes no me voy a hacer nada porque estoy hecha de aire

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- La motivó Shanks con una sonrisa

Y no es que Falcon necesitara los ánimos, porque nada más terminar de hablar ya se había lanzado a toda velocidad contra la pared.

**PUM!**

…

-DAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA

-JAJJAJAJAAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-... No tiene gracia

.

.

.

El último año había sido un infierno para Dracule Mihawk. Y para los que le rodeaban. Que no eran muchos. Porque un Mihawk enfurecido es peor que el demonio mismo. Sobre todo si ese Mihawk tiene gusto por las cosas puntiagudas y brillantes que no dudara en clavarte si eres lo suficientemente hábil como para ser considerado un reto.

Pero todo era relativamente estable hasta que el ojo de Halcón murmuraba "Fal voy matarte". En esos momentos no se corría nunca lo suficientemente rápido ni se era lo suficientemente cauto.

Todo empezó en un bar, como buena historia de piratas que se precie. Excepto si la historia comienza en una batalla, que entonces la historia pasa automáticamente a épica como norma. Era un bar de mala muerte lleno de piratas. Se escuchaban risas, gritos, insultos, música un tanto desafinada y brindis por todo lo alto. En ese ambiente es en el que apareció Dracule Mihawk como un espíritu por la puerta principal. Algunas mujeres gritaron y fueron silenciadas en pálido miedo con una mirada intensa que te leía el alma, o eso decían. No fue más que un momento. Pero era más de lo que solía obtener un pirata sin barco ni bandera, sobre todo, era más que lo que solían obtener notorios piratas sentados en el mismo establecimiento

La envidia es mala consejera y los piratas hacen oídos sordos de los buenos consejos.

La pelea no tardó ni cinco minutos en estallar. Y los primeros tres oponentes tampoco tardaron mucho en caer. A un solitario y reservado capitán no le sorprendía. Eran tres piratas grandes, brutos y tontos. Peones de algún capitanillo de pacotilla que pensaba conquistar los siete mares a base de fuerza. Idiotas, pensó el desconocido, el mar es un lugar de sueños e ideales y sólo acepta como gobernador a la determinación y a la astucia. Y eso, continuó razonando el capitán mientras analizaba por el rabillo del ojo al joven que ahora había pedido una botella del mejor vino, es algo que el ojitos doraditos tiene más que vosotros.

Luego el desconocido sonrió. La mejor botella de la casa se encontraba en su posesión. Al menos algún joven tenía buen gusto hoy en día. Sintió esos ojos penetrantes del desconocido fijarse sobre él. Con media sonrisa levantó su copa de vino como si estuviera brindando y se acercó la copa a los labios. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido de joven no se lo había tomado con muy buen humor. De hecho, se estaba acercando hacia su mesa. Si le retaba le tendría que matar

Una pena.

Pero el ojos moneda le sorprendió. Se sentó a su lado, aún con un gesto de mala uva y clavó sus ambarinos ojos sobre los verdes del capitán. Doradas monedas casi ocultas bajo unos ojos entrecerrados al ver la diversión y burla de unas orbes esmeraldas. Pero el capitán era una hombre de gentes y no de conflictos, cuando tenía un buen día, así que llamando al camarero pidió otra copa para el joven. Porque el buen vino se disfruta más en buena compañía.

Dracule Mihawk dudó entre el triunfo o la sospecha. Optó por permanecer impasible y disfrutar del rico néctar que se le había ofrecido. No estaba especialmente preocupado por venenos. Era una forma cobarde de matar, y el hombre que tenía enfrente no era un cobarde. O él era tan débil que no era considerado una amenaza. La arrogancia le aconsejaba la primera, pero Mihawk sabía que era todavía débil solamente mirando a su recompensa. 20000 berries.

Aún le quedaban años luz para ser el mejor. Para ver a Falcon, esa mocosa que siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya. Tal vez este pirata le ayude a llegar a sus objetivos. Tiene una buena espada, si la vista no le engaña, y parece interesado en él

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Interrumpe el capitán los pensamientos de Dracule

-Es de buena educación presentarse antes de pedir el nombre- Retó rápidamente.

-Es de estúpidos pensar que un pirata tiene buenos modales- Le contestó, dos frases y ya había vencido. Dracule Mihawk tenía mucho que aprender de este hombre.- De todas formas me llamo Henry Logart.

-Dracule Mihawk

-¿El novato?

-El cetrero fantasmal- Corrigió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por mucho que los marines te hayan puesto un nombre, en mi opinión, emo y pedante sigues siendo un novato

-Sería bastante presuntuoso por mi parte asumir que soy el único novato que ha llamado la atención últimamente. He considerado mi apodo más adecuado para identificarme

-Buena escusa. Pero el disgusto salía de tus poros cuando he mencionado novato.

-Porque no seré conocido como novato por mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo se te llamará en ese caso?

-No creo propicio que te burles de las ambiciones de un joven viejo. Redúcete a calificar el buen vino y a blandir un buen sable y tal vez lo descubrirás

-Ah, aparte de ávido de fama estás lleno de sospecha.

-No es fama a lo que aspiro

-No pareces anhelar una gran fortuna, poder es lo que buscas

-No, busco a alguien

-Y persigues un sueño

-Para encontrarla

-¿Estamos ante un hombre enamorado de una dama? Tan joven y tan dedicado

-Es mi sangre para ser exactos

-Una madre, una hermana, tal vez yo también busque a esa bella dama

-No encontrarás una dama sino un pirata

-Familia de corsarios ¿Debería sentirme honrado?

-Lo que sientas me es indiferente. Sólo hablo contigo con esperanzas de que me hagas más fuerte

-¿Por qué accedería yo a tan repentina proposición?

-No lo hagas sonar como si te pido la mano

-Pero lo haces. Mi mano es mi espada, la vida de un espadachín es tan desdichada

-Eres un viejo verde

-Y tu un joven amargado

-Por lo menos no soy un malpensado

-Sólo eres un iluso.

-A que se debe tal insulto

-A que bebes mi vino, pides ser mi alumno y esperas que asiente como un estúpido

-Suponía que me pondrías un reto a superar

-El único reto que tendría que tener un espadachín es uno mismo. Conócete a ti mismo y conocerás a tu espada

-Otra frase malintencionada

-No por ello le resta verdad. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, ¿él tuyo cual será?

-¿Me lo dices en singular?

-Fallo de un viejo tonto, me lo podrás perdonar

-¿Por qué rimamos al hablar?

-Es más divertido.

-Espera que pego un brinco

-¿De la alegría o del susto?

-Era sarcasmo, no seas inculto

-Es curioso que el intérprete de todas mis frases sea el único que vea todas las dobles interpretaciones

-No sigo el curso de tu razonamiento

-Lo haces perfectamente joven. Estás muy necesitado de atención femenina

-Ahora echo de menos las rimas. De todas formas no quiero esa clase de consejos. Pretendo que me ayudes a alcanzar mi sueño.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Me veré obligado a refutar tu desacuerdo. Tú vas a ser mi maestro

-Ni siquiera me has visto blandir la espada

-La mayoría de las veces no hace falta

-Cierto. Si es que te aceptara espero que mi acción no acabe sin ser recompensada

-Y es ahora cuando sale a la luz el pirata

-No me habías tomado por santo muchacho

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

-Mañana a las nueve en el puerto. Más tarde y aquí te dejo

Dracule Mihawk llegó puntual al puerto. Le hacía ilusión, dentro de lo que cabía, comenzar a entrenar con un maestro poderoso. Nunca nadie le había enseñado a ser espadachín. Lo había aprendido todo por experiencia y no podía decirse que hiciera de la espada un arte. Estaba cerca, tenía un estilo propio, pero le faltaba la gracia, la seguridad y la soltura que posee un artista al blandir el sale.

Henry Logart era un hombre culto, eso se veía a la legua. También era hábil, simplemente como se posicionaba en el bar, relajado y alerta, sin dar ninguna indicación de que era un luchador experimentado. Su espada estaba a fácil alcance sin parecer sospechosa. Bebía el mejor vino del antro. Reía con sus hombres, mantenía conversaciones complejas, vigilaba por posibles amenazas. Todo lo hacía de una manera imperceptible para la mayoría. Pero Dracule Mihawk no era como la mayoría.

Lo que le decidió a ser el alumno de tan extraño individuo fue su mirada. Era una mirada sabia, culta, penetrante y certera. Era como un mar, tranquilo en la superficie, pero con fuertes corrientes bajo ella capaces de hundir los mejores barcos. Era una mirada peligrosa porque te conocía nada más verte.

Henry Logart era un hombre sutil en un mundo de brutos. Un artista rodeado de artesanos. Y Dracule Mihawk quería ser el hombre que dominara el arte de la espada. Y necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara

Nunca se había arrepentido más de su decisión. El capitán Logart era cruel, malvado, manipulador, demasiado inteligente e impaciente para los que le rodeaban. Era un perfeccionista que rallaba en lo obsesivo. Era arrogante, era frío con sus hombres, indiferente ante sus muertes. Era un hombre de placeres: mujeres, vinos, oro, lujo.

Y era el jodido mejor espadachín que había visto en su vida Dracule Mihawk.

Sus lecciones no eran lecciones, eran clases de supervivencia en las que perecías si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte

Sus consejos no eran consejos. Eran insultos velados y maquillados con humillación.

Todo esto lo aprendió en el primer mes.

Los siguientes están esparcidos por su memoria, mezclados, difuminados y revueltos. Auténticos meses de tortura en los que Dracule siempre se acostaba con un moratón más grande que el anterior y despertaba en un bote de mala muerte en medio del mar, teniendo que encontrar al capitán Logart antes del mediodía si quería seguir con el entrenamiento

Al final del año alumno y maestro se batieron en duelo. Mihawk perdió tras doce minutos.

Pero su recompensa pasó de 24.000 berries a 200.000. Contrincantes que antes le parecían buenos oponentes no eran más que insectos a su lado y estaba más determinado que nunca en su empeño por ser el mejor. _Sólo un poco más, Fal._


End file.
